So I See You Brought A Guy
by NayriceKOL
Summary: This story is set the day after Stan's leaving dinner. This is my first fan fic so please be gentle!
1. Chapter 1 : Good Morning, Mary

'_If you call, I'll come running. Everytime'_

Mary jumped up as these words that had passed Marshall's mouth several hours ago. She glanced over at her alarm clock which read 4:01am. She then turned her head to the left side of the bed to find Kenny there. Then she found herself recalling what had happened the previous night.

A lot had happened during yesterday and Mary just couldn't seem to get her head around. Stan's leaving dinner was a success, they had gone to a beautiful restaurant and all of her close friends and family were there. Mary had felt happy throughout the dinner. She was smiling at the memories and their was a glow in her eyes, even if she couldn't see it. Marshall had teased her last night about bringing Kenny to the dinner which she found herself laughing at, then she came back to reality. It was not 4:22am and even though she had the day off tomorrow, Mary thought it would be best to go back to sleep as Norah would be waking soon, she turned over in her bed to face Kenny, gave him a small smile and closed her eyes.

Mary's eyes pinged open at 7:30am. She turned to look at Kenny to find him already awake and gazing at her, Kenny signalled for her to come closer to him, but the cries coming from Norah's room meant that she had to leave him in the bed.

Ever since Norah had been born she had found herself becoming less selfish now, and the best part of the day for Mary was getting Norah out of her cot, and putting her back in it on some nights. She then went to go and sit with Norah in Mary's bed, like always, but then remembered that Kenny was their. An early breakfast for Mary and Norah it was.

Mary hadn't even had time to look at her phone this morning and just remembered about it, she finished chopping the fruit and de seeding some of it, she handed the bowl to Norah, who was very hungry and always loved her fruit. She went off to her bedroom to get her phone. She came straight back out of the bedroom and didn't even realise that Kenny had gone back go sleep. She had 3 text messages, two from Marshall, and one from Stan. The message from Stan read :

_ "Hey Mary, it's Stan. Obviously. Just wanted to say that tonight was fantastic and just because I'm not going to be in ABQ Witsec anymore, you must remember that I am always here x"_

Mary was choked up by this message, which was unusual as Stan never ever says anything like this, and certainly not through text message. She couldn't bring herself to reply yet so she then read the messages from Marshall, the first one read :

_"So I see you brought your guy tonight.."_

After reading this Mary laughed, and glanced up at Norah to see if she was okay.

_"Anyways, what happened on the balcony. You know. We'll not talk about it, but I needed to get it off my chest."_

Mary was furious at this point, why would Marshall say something like this? Choosing to ignore it she scrolled to the second message which read :

_"Tonight was great, and for the record partner, I'm never saying farewell Mare."_

It was obvious that Marshall and Abigail had continued the celebrations as this message was sent and 2:37am.

Multiple emotions were running through Mary's head at this moment, but she chose to ignore them. She replied to Stan's message with_ "No matter how far you are you'll always be my Chief and more."._

She put her phone down to find Norah covered in fruit juices with a big gaping smile. She never knew how she could love someone this much.

**So this party of the story is finally up, I have been debating wether to put this story up but I thought I would give it a go. This one has a slow start but I'm already on to chapter 7 of the story! I want to thank BravoExpressions and HannahBell13 for inspiring me to write my own stories! if you have time please go and check out all of their stories! Highly recommended :-)**


	2. Chapter 2 : Iiii Ceeamm

She got the remaining fruit that Norah had dropped down her high chair and placed it in Norah's empty bowl and put it on the kitchen bench. She unstrapped Norah from her high chair and give her the biggest hug, forgetting that she had fruit juices around her mouth, Mary's shoulder was now covered in the juices. Yuk.

She had put Norah down in her play pen while she went to find a suitable outfit for the day ahead, although she didn't know what they were going to do. As she strolled across her lounge and into her kitchen she found Kenny stood there with his boxers on, he kept on the inside of the door frame as he remembered that Norah was there and even though she was a child, Kenny did not want Norah to see him like that. Mary respected this and gave him a kiss. "Good morning to you too, Mary!" Kenny sung as he was totally shocked by Mary's action.

Fortunately he had brought a couple pairs of clothes as he did not know what to wear for the dinner party, so he got changed into a pair of sweats and followed Mary into Norah's room to see what she was doing. He stood at the doorframe again and admired Mary from behind, looking at her curves and her blonde morning hair, Mary could sense him there in the door frame practically straight away, but carried on with the task she was doing. She stood up with a pile of clothes for Norah and looked at Kenny. "You enjoy last night?" Kenny laughed and said "which part would that be". Mary turned and was coming across the room and murmured "jackass". As she got to the door frame Kenny gently grabbed her arm and removed the clothes from her hands, and gave Mary a hug. He could feel her hands grasping tightly to his back, he then let go and proceeded into the lounge shouting of Norah.

Mary watched the man as he was waking out of the hallway into the lounge. What had just happened? She wasn't used to morning like this at all. She followed his steps almost instantly but Kenny was already on getting Norah dressed. She smiled as she watched them together. Which reminded her, where was Kenny's little boy?

"Kenny where is your son, Oliver?" Mary questioned.

"Oh I wonder what me, you and your Mom are going to do today" he was talking to Norah as he looked up and replied to Mary. "Hey Mary, Oliver is with his grandparents until Monday, I mentioned that I was going out with you last night and they offered instantly, they have not seen for a while anyways" smiling at Norah and Mary all the way through the response.

"Oh, so is that where you were before you picked me up?"

Kenny smiled. "Yeah, sorry I was a bit late, I was just gathering Oliver's stuff together."

Walking across to the lounge Mary got Norah from Kenny and sat down beside him. The smile on Kennys face was huge. "So bug, what are me and Momma and Kenny gunna do today?"

Norah smiled at Mary and murmured "iiii cceamm". Kenny and Mary both laughed at this as they both knew exactly what she was saying, Kenny was smiling at Mary and when she noticed she blushed, the was hiding it with her hair. The rest of the morning was spent playing with Norah and exchanging glances with Kenny.

**So the second chapter is up. I apologise in advance for the chapter lengths in the future. We're off to a slow start, but please wait! It's just getting started ;)!**


	3. Chapter 3 : No Hazelnuts!

It was around 11am that Mary had finally decided that it was time to get her clothes on. It was rare sight to find Mary in her pyjamas at such a late time in the day. Of course Kenny didn't mind this at all as Mary's pyjamas consisted of a vest top and shorts where Kenny was in full view of her legs. They were so elegant and they had a shine to them, Kenny admired her legs.

Mary had gone to change into her clothes and left Kenny and Norah to play. She came out of her bedroom with a pair of skinny jeans and a tight blue vest top on. Kenny exchanged her a look of approval and handed Norah to Mary so he could then go and get changed into something more appropriate for the park.

Mary and Kenny decided to take Norah to the park for 'iiii ceaamm' as Norah called it, nothing official, just casual Mary had made that very clear. They had took Kenny's car as it was more suitable for the 3 of them. They had arrived at the park, Kenny got the stroller from the boot of his car and Mary had seen to Norah. The discussion from the car to the ice cream van was purely about what ice cream flavour that they were going to get. It was obvious what Norah was going to have, strawberry and vanilla, it was her favourite combination, Mary had that one covered.

"Well which one are you having, Mary?" Kenny questioned, trying to find out what she liked and what she didn't like. "Um I don't know Kenny, there is so many" "Peanut butter, chocolate, bubblegum, hazelnut" Kenny suggested, "ew no not hazelnut" Mary immediately pointed out. Laughing he said "Okay, okay, no hazelnut for Mary" still tickled by this he suggested that he got one flavour and she got another. Mary agreed to this but ensured Kenny that she would have her fair share of his.

They arrived at the ice cream van and Kenny had paid for their order. Norah had hers in a tub with smallest plastic spoon. Mary swapped giving Norah some Ice Cream and then getting some for herself. "Hey, where's my ice cream" she looked at Kenny with a stern look, "here here" he said just as he was beginning to enjoy it, Kenny was waving it in front of her face as they walked along the foot path of the park just as Mary was about to get the ice cream, Kenny pushed it into her face and it ended up on her nose.

Mary was pissed but laughing at the same time, she wouldn't want to know how much of a moron she looked, "Mary?!". She turned to look at the familiar voice, "Marshall?!"


	4. Chapter 4 : It's A Walk On The Park

Chapter 4 : It's a Walk In The Park

She wiped her nose of ice cream straight away. "What are you two doing here?" Marshall questioned. "I could ask the same thing to you" Mary replied, until she noticed Abigail with some leaflets in her hand not far behind him. "It's a beautiful day so we decided to go for a stroll in the park". Mary was sick at this idea. "What about you two?". Giving Mary a look that she couldn't help but turn away from. Kenny replied, "Norah had decided that she wanted ice cream this morning, so we took advantage of the weather and decided to make a day of it" Kenny smiled at Mary at the end of the sentence, which Marshall couldn't help but notice. "Yeah something like that" Mary mumbled. "Kenny! Good to see you! Mary!" Uh oh, he comes Nancy Drew, Mary thought. "Hello, Abigail, that's right isn't it?" Kenny shook her hand firmly. "It is indeed, how has your day been?". During the conversation between Abigail and Kenny, Marshall and Mary had exchanged looks, Marshall entertaining Norah every so often giving her more ice cream to suck on. "We best be off then, hey partner" Abigail jabbed Marshall. As soon as the word partner passed Abigail's lips, Mary was about to explode. Not noticing what Abigail had said Marshall agreed and they were on their way.

"That bitch" Mary said until she realised Norah was with her. Norah was now fast asleep but Mary had not noticed.

"I know. I know" Kenny said.

"You know what exactly" Mary snapped, she was really pissed.

"I know what she said to Marshall hurt you" Kenny answered.

"You know nothing Kenny! Nothing at all!" Mary snapped again.

"I do Mary! People other than Marshall actually care you know!" Kenny was angry at this point, during his and Abigail's conversation, he noticed the looks Marshall was giving Mary.

"Go to hell Kenny, this was a lovely day that was ruined" Mary has left him in the distance by now, taking Norah with her.

/

"So what that was just a coincidence Marshall?!" Abigail was pretty sure that Marshall had set this up.

"Abigail you can't be think that I arranged for Mary to meet us in the park?" Marshall was shocked at this. Mary was his partner for god sake. She can't be mad at him for them bumping into each other he thought.

"What so she just decided to go out with Kenny to the park we were at, are you serious Marshall?" Abigail was shouting at this point.

"Abigail what the hell is wrong with you? You were perfectly fine last night with Mary last night. What has changed?!" Marshall was confused. Angry. More confused. He couldn't work it out.

"Oh and I bet she loved the text message you sent her last night. I'll never say farewell. Part.." Abigail was soon interrupted.

"Don't you dare Abigail. Don't. You. Dare." Marshall was shouting. He paused and could not recall texting Mary at all. "You mean you went through my phone?" Now Marshall was starting at Abigail.

"No. Actually. You told me what you sent her after we got home. You sent her that and you couldn't even fuck me properly!" Abigail took a long pause after the sentence. Realising what she said, she stepped forward to Marshall but he instantly stepped back. He didn't know what he was more hurt about. The Mary situation or the comment Abigail had just made. He stepped back. He had had enough. He walked out of the door leaving only a dead atmosphere and the slamming of a door. Marshall was pissed. He took his car and drove. He drove anywhere away from Abigail.

**So there it is! Our first Marshall and Abigail argument! Sorry to make Abigail a bitch in this at the minute, but she has her moments.**


	5. Chapter 5 : God Dammit, Inspectors

Mary had arrived at home with Norah who was asleep still. Which was a sigh of relief to Mary. Everything was going on. Everything had been fine with her, Kenny and Norah this morning until they had seen Marshall and Abigail. What was Kenny's problem? What was Abigail's problem? And certainly, what the hell was Marshall's problem? It was less than 48 hours ago that Marshall had told her to realise him. 'I'll come running. Everytime'. This part of the his speech was running over and over and over in her head. Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone beeping twice. She had recieved 2 text messages. One from Kenny and one from Marshall. Marshall's message has read : "I apologise for what happened last night. The message was stupid. We all have to move on". Mary was speechless. Mary was empty.

She needed to clear her mind. She read the text from Kenny : "I don't know what happened in the park today. But I think we need to discuss it. I'll be around when Mark had picked Norah up. 7pm you said? See you then x". Mary was impressed, he remembered when Norah was getting picked up. But she was still angry with him. There was no point in replying. If he was going to be there. Then he was going to be there. She had no energy to argue.

/

Marshall found himself sat in his car in the car park of the Sunshine Building. Re-reading the message he had sent Mary not less than ten minutes ago. What a idiot. He can't believe he had sent that to Mary. He finally got out his car and went in. He knew Mary would not be there as it was her day off today. He walked through the double doors swiping his pass and looked straight at his empty desk. Then to Mary's, who's desk was full, her photos of her and Norah were on her desk which made Marshall happy. He loved Norah with all his heart. He loved Mary with. He stopped there and turned into his new office to find Stan sitting their. Stan stood up in a instant. "Marshall, what are you doing here?". "Well chief me and..." Stan butted in straight away, "please, Marshall, I'm not your chief anymore" Stan said this in a tone that Marshall would understand but not get offended by. "Deputy Director, of course" he bowed his head and Stan just laughed as he continued with his sentence, "you see Stan, me and Abigail had a bit of a disagreement the earlier today and I walked out. We seen Mary and Kenny at the park today and Abigail thought I had arranged it."

Marshall had now paused, eager to hear Stan's reply. "Wait what..Kenny and Mary were at the park?!" Stan completely forgetting about him and Abigail had quickly turned the conversation back to Marshall and Abigail. "So she thinks that you wanted to see Mary but it was a secret from her? Abigail was fine with Mary last night". Stan continued his answer and Marshall said "I know right! She told me that she was fine with Mary before dinner, and now all this. She called me partner in the park today, it broke Mary. Mary thought I didn't see her face. But I did". Stan was stunned at what Marshall had told him. "She really called you partner that soon?! I mean, she has to understand that saying that was totally out of order right?" Stan couldn't believe that Abigail could be like that. "That's not the worst part. I sent Mary a message last night, well as you know me and Abigail continued celebrations after dinner and when we got home I sent Mary a text". He stopped himself. "What did the text message say Marshall", Stan now stood with a puzzled look on his face, and he was serious, "Marshall, what did the text message say?!" Stan needed to know. "Stan I can't tell you that. All I can tell you is that me and Mary had a very..serious conversation..and it was something in response to it".

Stan paused for a minute which seemed like a lifetime to Marshall. "But how does that effect you and Abigail? How does the message effect you both? She can't expect you to cut off all ties with Mary, you worked with her for 7 years for god sakes".

'God dammit, Inspectors.' Stan thought.

**I love Stan and Marshall's relationship. I felt like I needed to write for them two before Stan goes to DC, which leads me to the next chapter..**


	6. Chapter 6 : Partners, Huh

It was 7:15pm and Mark had just left picking Norah up. Mary had everything ready for Mark as usual, he didn't really need much as he had most of Norah's stuff at his house. Mary had spent the rest of the afternoon playing with Norah after the park. It was only until her phone buzzed that she remembered Kenny was coming over as her phone screen read, 'on my way x' which was from Kenny. She sighed. She really did not want to argue. Not today.

As expected the door bell rang. Mary had a cold beer in her hand and had gotten changed into her shorts and vest top. She opened the door and turned straight back around, leaving Kenny to let himself in. Kenny closed the door behind him and took his coat and hung it on the kitchen chair. He walked into the lounge and sat on the couch next to Mary.

"Look Kenny before we start I don't wanna.." "No Mary please, I don't wanna argue either". Kenny held out his hand on Mary's faced and stroked it ever so softly. Kenny removed his hand from Mary's face and began. "Mary, I apologise for what happened in the park today. Abigail had no right to call Marshall partner at all today, I mean..". Mary flipped and stood up from the sofa, "like hell do you know what it's like! You don't know what it's like to have that sort of connection with a partner". Mary felt Kenny grab her hand which brung her back down to the sofa. "If you just let me finish Mary, please", he waited for Mary's approval and continued, "I used to work as a detective in New York for NYPD with Oliver's mom". Mary froze. "We worked together for 8 years then we got married mad and had Oliver, until we got divorced." Silence took over the whole of the lounge until Mary bellowed, "What?! You used to work in law enforcement?", shocked as Kenny had never told her this, she paused for another minute and took a gentle tone, "you were married to your partner?". Yet again silence took over the room until Kenny finally replied. "Yeah," as he said this the lump in his throat had really caught him, he swallowed it and eventually looked back up at Mary. "We started working together when she got transferred to my department, I was her new partner, my partner had gotten promoted to Chief, similar to Marshall I suppose". He glanced up at Mary who's face was still emotionless, he continued,"her cover was blown when we were taking down a serial murderer, we knew he was going to strike again on this night so Lisa, was at the party he was going to. She spotted him straight away and took him, she got stabbed in the hip 3 times, but she didn't say the code word" he paused to check Mary was still listening. "After she got out after, I had too get her, I had to marry her, she nearly died in front of me".

Kenny had stopped talking hoping for a reply from Mary. "Jeez, Kenny why didn't you tell me." Kenny looked up at her and he was quiet still. "I don't know exactly how close you and Marshall are but I know there is certainly a strong bond there. I know if Abigail hadn't walked into Marshall's life, you would've been with him. Abigail was out of order to call Marshall her partner. You'll always be Marshall's partner". Kenny didn't have nothing else to say. He could not say anything else. How the rest of the night would go depending on Mary's reaction. "That's all I will be to Marshall, his partner. We had it good. We did.". Mary was now looking Kenny straight in the eyes. "You married your partner?" She questioned this again. He nodded silently. "I apologise for what happened after the park today, I was so frustrated with Abigail and I took it out on you." Kenny nodded again to let Mary know that he was fine.

"The only thing that matter is your partners Mary."

"How about I ring Marshall and Abigail. We could maybe have them over for dinner before the children get home tomorrow?" Kenny suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, I suppose." Mary agreed to this, not wanting to cause another argument. His comment was kept clear in her head.

**So Kenny's secret is out! I quite liked Kenny and I liked the fact the Mary brought him to leaving dinner.**


	7. Chapter 7 : The Rest Of The Night

Chapter 7 : The Rest Of The Night

"Abigail on the phone Mary, she says tomorrow night is fine, but she's asking if you've seen Marshall however?" Kenny shouted from the phone. Mary looked at Kenny, "okay and no I haven't. Sorry." Mary was not concentrating and her focus was back on the TV. Kenny put the phone down and joined Mary in the lounge. "She says that she will make her way over to here a little before 7pm and meet Marshall here, because he'll be taking Stan to the airport with you." Shit. Mary had forgotten all about this. She's going to say bye to Stan, how could she forget. Then it came to her. She was going to be with Marshall by her self on the way home. She finally replied to Kenny, "yeah okay, that should be good. Are you sure you can handle cooking on your own though?". Mary laughed, his face was a picture, "relax, relax, all you'll have to do is take it out the oven and prep some salad, chill". The sigh of relief which came from Kenny was huge.

They were now both sat on the couch watching a TV show which had came to a break. Kenny sat up and looked at Mary, "are you sure you're gunna be okay with tomorrow? I know Stan is very close to you". "Wow, you sure know a hell of a lot of things.", this reply came out at an instant for Mary, "sorry, I mean, yeah I think I'm gunna be good. Hoping he's not gunna like the job and come back to ABQ". she laughed not remembering the sentence she has said beforehand. "Sorry Kenny, it's just been a long day", she gave him a kiss and they were both fine. Kenny was still shocked at Mary's reply. I mean, he was only trying to help? She gave Marshall a quick text which read _'get your ass home now, pick me up before you go and get Stan, see you tomorrow._' The text was short and simple as she really had nothing to say to him anymore. She put her phone down and the remainder of the night was spent on the couch with Kenny, who was frequently filling her glass back up.

/

Marshall headed out of the Sunshine building leaving Stan to pack up the rest of his things, and to have a moment on his own. Marshall finally got to his car to pick up his phone with 3 text messages on it, two from Abigail and one from Mary. He read Mary's first : _'get your ass home now, pick me up before you go and get Stan, see you tomorrow.'_ How the hell did Mary know that he was not home? He replied with a simple _'ok partner, see you then',_ and went straight to Abigail's messages. The first one read : _'Marshall where are you. Come home please, love Abs x'._ The second message read : _'It's okay I know where you are. We are having dinner at Mary's tomorrow, Kenny rang me, hurry home we need to talk x'._ How did Abigail know where he was? Had Mary and Abigail been checking up on him? He replied to Abigail, _'Sorry, on my way home now, I'll pick a bottle of wine up for tonight and Mary's tomorrow, see you soon x'_. Marshall didn't want to go home. Not after his first argument with Abigail. He soon found himself pulling up onto the drive of their home. Please Abigail, don't start, he thought.

He walked into his home to find a cheerful Abigail which took him by surprise, he was not going to comprise this. He removed his coat and placed it on the coat hanger, and found his way into the kitchen where Abigail was sitting at the kitchen table. He put the bottle of wine which was for Mary's tomorrow in the fridge and left the other bottle on the bench, he then got two glasses and placed them onto the table, not looking at Abigail once through his actions. He finally looked up to her and she smiled "Hey". "Evening Abs". He eventually smiled back to her, "look Abigail", he was soon interrupted, "No Marshall, please let me speak, I apologise for what has happened today, I was totally out of line to say all of the things that I have said today, it was petty of me, it really was." A sigh came out of Abigail's mouth the second she finished this sentence. Marshall sat for a couple of minutes before he finally replied. "Abigail, it's ok. But please don't bring Mary into our arguements, she's had a rough couple of weeks and you know that, so please, can we just put this to rest." Marshall sighed and smiled. "I understand Marshall, I'll apologise at dinner tomorrow". "Anyways how did we end up getting a invite to Mary's house for dinner, you do know Mary can't cook don't you?" Marshall laughed at the idea of Mary cooking. Abigail laughed with him, "Kenny had rang me and asked if we wanted dinner at Mary's tomorrow. I said yes. I thought it would be a good idea." Abigail wasn't sure if she had made the right choice. "Yes, it should be a great evening, I really like Kenny, it'll be good to get to know him better." Abigail was relieved at this, she smiled, "yeah I like Kenny too".

The rest of their evening was spent finishing off the wine with discussions on a book that they had both just started.

**I found it really hard to write as Abigail today. I don't know why, I just did. I want to thank KieraCassidy for giving me my first review, her fan fiction is also amazing and you should go and check hers out! So Abigail likes Kenny too, hmm.**


	8. Chapter 8 : The Rest Of The Morning

The next morning both Mary and Marshall found themselves up at quite an early time. Mary had been up since 6:00 am and Marshall had found himself up at 5:41 am.

Mary didn't know what she was more worried about today, whether it was the fact Stan was leaving, or that she had to be in the car with Marshall the first time alone since the balcony. Mary was pretty sad about Stan leaving. Stan had been her father figure for the past 7 years. Just like her father, he was leaving too, though not 7 anymore, she still felt hurt by this, but understood why he had to leave. Stan was so supportive of her when James died. She was so pleased for Stan when he had gotten the promotion, she felt so proud of him. She had cleared her mind of Marshall and today she was focusing on Stan. Today she was off to buy him some home comforts and a couple of gifts for him for DC. She had thought about writing him a letter. But that was not Mary. She was taken out of her thought as she felt Kenny grab her hips and bring her into his chest. Mary had longed for human contact for such a long time now. Losing her father a couple days ago, Mary really needed looking after. Even if she was afraid to admit it. Kenny closed his eyes again and whispered "morning Mary", she held onto Kenny like a child would grip a toy, "hey", she had just managed to reply.

/

Marshall was now wide awake and on his third coffee, it had just gone 7:00am and he was just finishing up a book. He paused for a minute to check his phone to see if he had gotten a message from Mary, but there was nothing there. Marshall was also sad to see Stan leave today. However he was pleased that he was able to take him to the airport and say his goodbyes properly. Stan was also a close friend to Marshall, Stan understood Marshall and all the issues he had went through with Mary. Stan had watched them tear each other to pieces most days, but he got to watch them at their brightest too. Stan had always been there for both inspectors no matter what. Marshall and Mary were like his children. He bend and even broke the rules for both Inspectors. It had just gone 7:30am when he had heard Abigail had awoken from her sleep. "Good morning, Abs", he handed her a cup of coffee and he was now in normal Marshall mode. His thoughts of Stan and Mary long gone. "Oh hey, how was your sleep?". This was their general morning routine. "Not to bad Marshall, how come you're up so early?" she questioned, knowing that he only had to pop in for an hour or so today. "Ugh I don't know Abs, just my body clock I suppose. What time are you heading to work? It's a little early for you too?" Acknowledging this Abigail took her last sip of the coffee and kissed Marshall, "Yeah I know, I just couldn't sleep, there is nothing much to do at the office today. Just to file a few reports and so on, you know how it goes right", Abigail was now on pouring her second coffee. "Yeah of course I do. Pancakes for breakfast?" Marshall knew that she loved pancakes. "Of course !" She shouted almost like a child.

/

Mary and Kenny had spent the rest of the morning in bed. Cuddling. With the occasional kiss. They both enjoyed this as much as each other. It was not often Mary could get to lye in bed on a morning, never mind with another man. Kenny was the first one to leave, he was off to get the food for tonight and a new shirt for tonight. Mary hadn't seen the need for him to but a new shirt for tonight, but left him get on with it. She reminded him what they needed and gave him a kiss before he left. Kenny knew Mary had stuff to get on with herself today.

Mary had finally gotten out of bed to a empty house. Just like before. Before Jinx or Brandi lived here. Before Norah was born. She poured a cup of coffee for herself and sat at the kitchen counter. She checked her phone which had 2 text messages, one from Kenny and one from Marshall, Kenny's message read, _'I loved this morning. It was nice just to spend us time. Blue or white for tonight's shirt? What's that fancy wine Abs and Marshall like? I'll see you soon, don't forget to send Stan my best wishes x'_. Mary smiled at the fact he was trying so hard but also for we'd at the fact he called Abigail, Abs. Only Marshall called her that. She thought she was over thinking as always, she simply replied, _'white compliments the tone of your skin, and I also like seeing you in white ;-). Any wine will do for them, they both like red and white x'._ She can't believe she put a winking face to Kenny, she felt like a teenager. She knew what Marshall's favourite wine was but didn't want it make a fuss over it. The text message from Marshall had read, _'Hey Mare I hope you're getting these messages, I'll pick you up at 6 from yours?'._ She replied _'Come a little before 6.'_. She wasn't giving him a hello, speaking to him tonight would be enough. _'Well we all have to move on'_. Jesus how could that man be so sensitive.

**So Marshall is being a bit of a idiot in this one. He'll get back into character soon enough. **


	9. Chapter 9 : Stan Out

**I apologise for the length of this chapter! Just a heads up!**

Mary had finished her coffee and placed her cup into the dish. It was quite a hot day in ABQ today, so Mary had decided just to put some shorts in and a t-shirt for the shopping trip, and she would get changed before she took Stan to the airport. She picked her phone up from the counter and off she went.

She'd arrived at the mall about 20 minutes after leaving her house, grabbing another coffee on her way in. She didn't want to over do it on the present front with Stan, but wanted him to be well looked after. She was also going to grab a present for Marshall on becoming Chief of ABQ Witsec, she was still mad at him.

She left her home a little after 1:00pm and it was now nearing 4:00pm. She had gotten Stan and Marshall some gifts. She had gotten Stan a new shirt and tie, a new mug, a box full of his favourite chocolate which was only available in ABQ and a couple other things. She looked at the gifts for Stan and it had sunk in that he was leaving. She also got Marshall a photo frame for his new desk and a mug. She put a photo of Norah in it. It was a small photo frame and wouldn't take up to much space on his desk. Mary knew how much Marshall loved Norah. Images of Stan's leaving party of Marshall and Norah and Stan and Norah came flooding back. Norah loved Marshall and Stan. Before going back home she was going to the Sunshine building to place Marshall's presents on his desk.

/

Mary has arrived at the Sunshine building and was on her way through the double doors. She looked at her partners empty desk which was going to be occupied by her new partner in a few days. Mary say at her desk and couldn't believe how fast everything was changing. Stan was leaving. Marshall was now Chief and was getting married. Mary had a child for god sakes. It took her a few moments to compose herself. She finally entered Stan's office and quickly reminded herself that it was in fact Marshall's office now. She was so proud of Marshall for becoming Chief of ABQ Witsec. She knew that he could not be her partner anymore, which saddened Mary a lot. She had removed the photo frame from the packaging and slipped a photo of Norah in it from one of her draws. There were photos of Norah everywhere on Mary's desk. She placed the photo next Marshall's computer and stepped back to look at it. It was perfect. The lump in Mary's throat came roaring up it like thunder but was quickly swallowed. She felt she needed this time alone with Marshall's new desk. She couldn't wait for his reaction in the office on Monday morning, she put Marshall's new mug in front of the photo frame so he wouldn't notice it straight away. She fell into Marshall's chair and was sat there for a while.

/

It was around 5:30pm when Marshall had gotten back from his trip to get Stan a few gifts for DC. One of his gifts included a book on dancing styles which he would benefit from he was certain of this as Lia was a dance instructor. He was shocked when he found out Stan was dating Lia, but pleased for him. He picked his phone up and texted Abigail and Mary, the message to Abigail read, _'Just finished picking up the last few things for Stan, see you at Mary's x'_. The message to Mary read, _'Hey Mare, heading over to yours now._'. He locked his phone and made his way over to Mary's, hoping she was ready just to go.

/

The door bell rang and sure enough it was Marshall. She finished texting Kenny and opened her door. "Hey", he greeted her and she signalled him to come in, hone still in hand. "I'll just go and get changed.". She shouted as she walked down the hall into her bedroom. Marshall didn't give a response. He was busy gazing at Mary's legs, he hadn't seen Mary's legs a lot over the past 7 years but holy hell they were hot. _Snap out of it Mann_, Marshall thought. Mary was soon enough back out and had put on a pair of jeans. "Ready partner?". "Let's go." Her reply was abrupt. The trip to Stan's house was silent and the only thing that could be heard in the car was the radio. Fortunately Stan's house was not far from Mary's. Mary noticed Marshall was dressed for dinner this evening and he wore a blue shirt and a pair of jeans. She was pleased she told Kenny to get the white one.

They both got out of the car at Stan's house and knocked at the door, Marshall opened the boot of the SUV as Mary was knocking at the door. "Mary! Please please come in!" Stan said with such a beaming smile. Mary grabbed a couple of bags and was on the way back to the boot of the car, she gave Marshall a half-smile as she handed the bags to him. Soon enough Stan was ready to leave. Mary and Marshall both climbed into the car, Mary sat in the back behind Marshall allowing Stan to sit in the front.

They were at the airport soon enough and Stan was checking in at the desk. Mary and Marshall stood near the department lounge as that was the furtherest they were aloud to go. Marshall looked at Mary a few times before he caught her eye. Mary simply smiled. He was happy with that. He knew things were gunna be a rough. Stan was quick through the check in process, he must've used his badge, both Mary and Marshall thought. He stood in front of Mary and Marshall hands on his hips, looking like he was about to tell them off. "So guys, this is it", Stan's words came out slow, almost like he didn't want to say them. A tear streamed from Mary's eye. "Not for long I hope, Deputy Director", Marshall joked, trying to lighten the mood. Marshall gave Stan the biggest hug he had ever given a man. "Now you be safe out there Marshall you hear me, you look after your Inspectors, and especially Mary, she's gunna suffer a lot from this", Marshall found himself now crying not realising how much this was going to hurt him, "you've grown into a fine man and a great US Marshal, this will not be the last time you'll be hearing from me, I expect weekly updates Chief!". He released himself from the hug and turned to Mary who he knew was crying. "Mary, Mary, Mary, where's the tough Mary I know, you look after yourself and the beautiful child of yours, Norah." Mary thought it was best to show him one of the presents he had bought him, it was a keyring of him and Norah dancing, he didn't know she had caught this on camera. Stan smiled and the tears were now streaming from his eyes. He continued with his speech for Mary, although she did not like hugs, she was sure getting one, she sure wanted one too, "you're gunna have to stick with him Mary, we all know you like bending the rules, and Abigail, give it time, it's not gunna last.". He released her and wiped her eyes, she gave him a huge smile, "I'll never work with another individual like you, there will only be one Mary Shannon. Stay strong for me Inspector!". He released her for the final time and stood back from both Inspectors who were, quite frankly, a mess. "Get in here you two! Now that's my final order!". Both Inspectors were happy to follow up this order. Now all three US Marshals were crying. "Call us as soon as you've landed Stan!" Marshall made this extremely clear. "Right Inspectors I've got to go, I love you both. Stay safe.". That was it, Stan was off and he had left Mary and Marshall complete messes. He had never told them he loved them. They both watched Stan board the plane and they both walked out of the airport.

They both approached the car, Marshall stopped and grabbed Mary's arm, who was till sobbing and gave her a hug. He returned to his side of the car. Mary had just watched her life flash in front of her eyes. Stan was gone. Marshall just hugged her. What the hell was this. "You okay, Mare?", Marshall was generally worried now, she hadn't spoke a word and spent the whole car journey looking blankly out of the window, she finally wiped her tears and turned to Marshall and gazed at him. "Yeah thanks, I didn't know I was gunna be hit this hard. That's all, you?" Mary was now concerned about Marshall as she had only seen him cry three times, not even that. "Just like you said really", he sighed and looked back at Mary, "I'm so sorry Mare. About the last couple of days, I've been a real ass. I should've been there when.." "Marshall not now please, I've just stopped crying, I accept your apology", Mary didn't want to hear no more. She heard no more until she pulled into her street.

**I had a really difficult time writing this chapter, I didn't want Stan to leave, I'm gunna have him back I think! So Marshall and Mary are on the mend thankfully!**


	10. Chapter 10 : Dinner Is Served

After the emotional airport run Mary and Marshall finally landed at Mary's house. Marshall let Mary, as always, take the lead as he was used to this and after all it was Mary's house. She held the door open and he nodded meaning thank you. They were both greeted to a laughing and carrying on Kenny and Abigail, the mood had dropped when they both walked in as Abigail and Kenny could tell Mary and Marshall had been crying. Mary and Marshall entered the kitchen and hugged another's partner. Kenny and Marshall exchanged a firm handshake. Mary went down the hall to get changed into something more suitable for the dinner and was followed by Kenny. This left Marshall and Abigail alone.

"You okay Marshall?", Abigail put her wine glass down and moved closer to Marshall, she held out her arms and gave him a hug. "Fine Abs, just hit me a little harder then expected, and Mary is a mess" Abigail instantly un wriggled herself form Marshall, "as long as you're okay" she said uncomfortably. "Please Marshall, help yourself to the wine," Kenny shouted from Mary's bedroom. "Abigail you know where it is don't you!" Abigail smiled and shouted yes, showing Marshall to the wine, although he knew fine well where it was.

"Best get back out there." Mary was hurrying Kenny a long. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me how you are. I know you're not fine, hit you hard?". Kenny never looked away from her throughout the sentence. "It did, we'll talk later but come on we've got guests." Mary just wanted to be out of her room for once. Kenny grabbed her arm, like the previous morning, and kissed her. Marshall heard them kiss which sent shivers down his spine, he did not want Abigail to know. They both came out of the hallway with smiles on their faces.

"Time for a top up?" Kenny proposed to all of them. With nods of approval from the three of them he was off filling the glasses up. He filled each glass and they sat down to dinner, Kenny had cooked a range of dishes so this was more like Buffett more than anything. "Please, please, help yourself, dinner is served". Kenny didn't have to tell this lot twice. "Kenny you're certainly a keeper," Abigail was the first open her mouth, "this food is delicious", Kenny laughed and looked at Mary, who hadn't even heard what Abigail had said. Mary was well into her food and she finally looked up and smiled, she laughed, "yeah he sure is, I'm impressed." The first part of the sentence made Marshall cringe. He needed to stop reacting to such small things like this. "I wanna make a toast," all eyes were on Mary now, as she stood up to provide her little speech, "you both know me and Marshall have been friends for a long time now, I wish him and Abigail a lifetime of happiness," Marshall felt a tear stream from his eye but quickly wiped it, these were the words he said to Mary at her engagment party. She remembered them word for word "I want to be the first to know when you both set a date for this shindig" which made everyone laugh "so congratulations to you both", this earned a few claps from each of the guests and she sat down, feeling Kenny touch her hand.

Dinner was well demolished and everyone was well and truly stuffed. "I'm pleased you cooked Kenny, Mary isn't used to the whole cooking thing.". Marshall laughed and gave Mary a smile, "she can't be that bad Marshall", another laugh came from Abigail who had just complimented Mary. Mary was truly shocked. Abigail had just complimented Abigail. She looked and smiled at Abigail, "I'm not Abigail, I'm not." Mary joked and Abigail was laughing again. Marshall looked at Mary then Abigail. Were both the woman in his life actually getting on? Marshall did not mention a peep and he would let this continue. Could Marshall be able to get in with his life like this. He could get used to it. For now.

Both Marshall and Kenny washed the dishes and the chattering was between them was amusing. This left Abigail and Mary alone also, and too Marshall's surprise, they were getting a long too. Abigail and Mary had spent the night discussing some of the wedding, which made Mary cringe a little, and then about work. Marshall and Kenny had rejoined them for an hour until Abigail decided it was time to go home. Both Kenny and Mary walked Abigail and Marshall to the door. Kenny and Marshall exchanged another firm handshake while Abigail and Mary hugged it out for a second. Now it was time to swap. Mary wanted to hug Marshall, Marshall needed to hug Mary. Kenny and Abigail were quite into it. Kenny shook Abigail's hand and they both turned it into a hug. Mary went to shake Marshall's hand, Marshall turned this down and just hugged her instantly. He needed to hug her. A sigh came from Mary, and Marshall felt her chest move in and out. He felt her heart pound. She felt his heart pound. The hug just didn't seem to last long enough. They both enjoyed this moment. In no sooner time Marshall and Abigail were out the door and Kenny and Mary found themselves sat on the couch. The cleaning up could wait till tomorrow.

**Sorry this chapter took a little longer to put up! I felt this chapter needed to be spot on as the next one will be, I'm hoping to get that one up too today! Thank you all for the reviews, it's really helping me!**


	11. Chapter 11 : A Day In The Office

The next morning had soon arrived. It was time to go to the Sunshine building for the first time without Marshall being her partner. She had done the tidying up and all Kenny had to do was put the dishes away she thought.

This was the longest journey of her life. She felt she had been in the purple probe all her life, she was sure Marshall was in the office before her, he always was in the office before her, and she was sure today he would be in extra early. Mary didn't know how she felt about today, she was so proud of Marshall, don't her wrong, but she didn't know how she felt about not being his partner anymore. She finally arrived at the Sunshine building, finding Marshall's car, as expected already parked there. She was nervous now. Very nervous. She stepped out of her car and found her way across to the door, stepping into the the elevator. Holy shit, this was happening. She stepped out the elevator and could see that Marshall's old desk was already occupied. Really, already? To much relief Marshall had occupied the desk with Delia's stuff. Now it was time to walk through those double doors, alone for the first time in 7 years. Delia was sat at her new desk and she greeted Mary with a large smile, "good morning Inspector", Delia handed Mary a cake and a coffee was made fresh on her desk. "Morning", Mary was relieved that it was Delia who was going to be sat on the desk opposite, her face was a friendly face. She could bare it. She sat at her desk ready to face the day, she couldn't bare to look at Marshall, not yet. She couldn't wait to see his reaction to her present.

She was gunna miss the little things about hers and Marshall's routine. Bringing coffee for him, his happiness on a morning could always lighten her day, the words_ "good morning Mare"_ could instantly make her happy, even if she didn't show it. She didn't want to look over at Marshall's office, she didn't want to make it clear that she was missing him already. Shit. She was missing him. So much. By this point she realised she hadn't really spoken to Delia yet, she decided it was show time. "Delia that cake was really quite something else!", Mary gave this genuine compliment in a subtle tone as she genuinely meant. Delia continued to talk on about how she made it and was asking Mary for some advice.

/

Meanwhile in Marshall's office, he was also feeling the nerves. He had came in earlier than everyone else just to put his own touches to the office, and to get settled in. Before he had went into the office he had sat at his old desk and looked at Mary's, then sat at Mary's and looked at his, he was sat in Mary's chair for a few minutes remembering all of the songs they sang and arguments coming across the two desks. He also remembered the glances they had exchanged when they were going to the complete opposite of what Stan had ordered them to do. He was going to love having his own little space and that he could sort of escape from everything and the others would still not know. Marshall was not looking forward to all the stresses of becoming an Chief however, making all the primary decisions and having to occasionally make life changing decisions, he admired Stan for that. He had noticed as soon as Mary had walked in. He too, was weary of making the first move, it was hard for the both of them, as they were not going to be partners anymore. He was pleased Delia had agreed to be her new partner, Delia was ecstatic when she was asked! He knew Mary did not like new people and she already knew Delia, which made Marshall's job a little easier now. He had noticed his mug as soon as he had walked into his office, this brought a smile to his face as he knew Mary was not a one for presents. This made him so happy. He had not noticed the other present until Mary had walked through the door. He noticed the photo frame when he moved his mug ready to make a coffee in it. Marshall held the photo frame close to him and stared at the picture of Norah, how he loved that child. How he loved her mother. 'Marshall stop!' he thought. Norah was such a little angel in his eyes and he had cherished every moment with her, even the time he was sat on her lap after Mary's father had came back, even if only was short few minutes. He was so happy by this gesture Mary had done. Mary hadn't really let anyone look at pictures of Norah on her desk, but he had a peek every so often. He looked up and dried his eyes to find Mary and Delia deep in conversation. It was time for him to make his entrance.

Marshall needed to be strong at this moment. This was his first morning as Chief, he needed to be professional. He opened his door and his body stood at the frame, he was stood up smart and dressed in a suit and tie, with dress trousers. "Good morning, Inspectors!" He needed to say this clear and loud, with a polite tone. Both Mary and Delia stood up and looked at Marshall and gave him a round of applause. "Please, please", Marshall laughed and thanked the women. "Delia a word?" smiling at Delia throughout the whole sentence, he couldn't look at Mary properly yet, he turned and smiled at her as Delia followed him into the office, "of course Chief Mann!". Mary could not see anything as all of his blinds were shut.

"Delia please, sit down!". He waved his hand to the chair and they both sat on opposite sides of the desk. "Chief before you say anything I just want to congratulate you! You are totally the right person for the job sir! If you need anything just give me a shout!" She said this with which a big smile on her face. "Thank you very much Delia. I also want to thank you for becoming Mary's partner." "Marshall it was my pleasure, I'll learn a lot from Inspector Shannon" she said this with such grate fullness. "That you will, and please let me know if you need anything," Marshall was ready to close the conversation. "Did you like the cake? There's a stash of them in your third draw, thought that would have been a nice surprise for you!". Delia was always doing things to make people better. She had made four of a Marshall's favourites cakes and four other flavours. He looked into his draw and found them there. "Delia! You shouldn't have!" Marshall stood up and gave Delia a quick hug. He loved Delia's cakes. "That photo of Norah is just precious isn't it!", Delia had noticed it as soon as she had walked in, unlike Marshall. "Yeah, she is precious, it was kind of Mary to do that, could you shout her in on your way out for me please Delia?", signalling for Delia to leave his office now. "No problem Chief, and congrats again!" Delia couldn't congratulate him enough she left his office and told Mary, Marshall wanted to speak to her.

Now Marshall was really nervous. Soon enough he found Mary knocking at the door. He gulped, "Mary please come in and sit. Close the door." He sat in his chair and waited for Mary to sit in hers. There was a minute silence before Mary finally got the courage to speak up, "Congratulations Marshall, I don't say this a lot, in fact, I've never said this to you, but I'm proud of you Marshall, you are sure the right man for the job." She said this sentence without looking to him towards the end when she smiled at him, to find a tear come streaming out his eye, she leaned over the desk and wiped it from his eye. Marshall didn't react, or tell her to stop, he had wanted all too much for Mary to touch him just one last time. Mary cleared her throat. "I'm sorry Marshall is it something I said." Mary hadn't meant to make Marshall cry at all, she wanted to make Marshall happy. "No not at all Mare, not at all, it's been a rough couple days. You know?" Mary knew all to well what he was talking about, she just nodded. "I actually wanted to thank you for my gifts," touching the picture of Norah as he said this, he gave Mary a huge smile and she felt her heart melt at this point. "She is so beautiful Mare." He felt another tear come for his eyes. "Jews I honestly don't know what's up with me". Mary could only smile at him, "oh she got her first tooth this morning Marshall, she looks very cute", Mary's proud side of Norah was now showing, "I texted Stan this morning a photo of it, he loved it." Why hadn't Mary text Marshall first? It was nice to be told in person, yes. He felt disheartened about this. He had missed most of her 'first moments', which he hated, but he was sure not to miss anymore. "Will that be all Chief?". Mary needed to leave. She couldn't stay here much longer. "Mare, please, it's Marshall to you, thank you again for the photo and the mug, I love them." They both awkwardly stood up and Marshall went to the door first, Mary looked up at him but found herself in his arms. Again. She loved it when Marshall hugged her. He loved it when Mary hugged him. They both looked up and let each other go, Marshall opened the door for Mary and let her out, slowly closing the office door behind him.

**This chapter was hard to write as I was out and about whilst I was writing it. Please keep the reviews coming! I am unsure what to do with this story yet so I apologise for the shaky-ness of it! I'll be back soon hopefully!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I have gotten a lot of reviews which are telling me that Mary is handling this better than Marshall, this is what I wanted, I wanted to show that Mary is going to be able to stand on her own 2 feet, I also wanted to show a little more of an emotional Marshall as I really like him like that. I like him anyways to be honest :'). But back to the story, you'll be seeing more Delia/Marshall as she also has a lot to learn. Please please help me, if you're not happy with the story tell me, all the reviews are really really helping me!**

The first day of Marshall being Chief was slowly coming to an end, Delia had gone to meet her new witness and to get him settled into his new home for the couple of weeks until he was finally relocated, Marshall had told her that after the visit she could shoot off home as there was nothing else to do and it was nearing 6:00pm. Stan had text Marshall that afternoon asking how everything was going and if he needed any help then he would be on the other end of the phone as always. Stan had also asked Marshall if Mary had told him about Norah, they both loved Norah very much. Stan had also told Marshall that he loved his presents from both him and Mary and to tell Mary that her keyring of him and Norah was now his lock screen on his phone. Marshall hadn't needed to do anything strenuous today and he was pleased about it. He was sure going to miss being out in the field, Stan hadn't gotten many opportunities to be out in the field but Marshall knew he would have to accept this in order to become Chief. He could remember him and Mary hounding Stan when he had to go out on the field, he laughed at this memory. Marshall had remembered that Mary was still in the office and was now peeping out of his office window to see where she was.

/

The nerves seemed to have laid off during the day as there had been minimal communication between Mary and Marshall today. She had been on witness visits most of the day today and was finishing off paperwork in between them. She had been back to the office for half an hour after her final witness visit and she grabbed some more coffee and a couple more sheets of paper. She was sat back at her desk and looked over at Delia's desk which was empty, remembering that Marshall was not going to be back there. She couldn't wait to get home to see Norah, she had been texting Kenny throughout the day but his replies were slow as he had just gotten Oliver back. Tonight they were going to take the kids out and grab a bite to eat. Marshall had seen her look at her phone a couple of times today and even smile a little at some of it. What could be making Mary smile? He had sometimes had a really hard time just to get her smile during the day! He shook the thought off and stepped out of his office and went to the coffee machine. He had glanced at Mary who had glanced back at him. "Gee Chief, you would of thought that they would had a coffee machine in there for you", Mary said this half heartedly, as she hated small talk. Marshall smirked at Mary, "I know right!", he had took Mary's cup from her desk and made a coffee for the both of them, she didn't even notice. He was back a few minutes later bearing another cup of coffee for Mary and he sat himself on the edge of her desk, "thank you Chief", she looked at him and grabbed the cup and took a good 3 mouthfuls. "How's the first day been Chief?", Mary was curious to know what it was like being one of the 'higher-ups'. "Mary please, it's Marshall to you, you know that, and it has not been too bad, you haven't caused me that much trouble yet," he laughed teasing Mary, "I spoke to Stan a few times as well, he's been a great help." Now wanting Mary to respond, he had not spoken to her all day, he wanted to know how she's been. "Pleased it went smoothly for you, and don't count your chickens just yet", she laughed also nudging him, "the only people I've spoke to today is Delia, Stan and Kenny. Delia is actually a very good Inspector, you'd be surprised. Stan's just getting settled in and me and Kenny are taking the kids out tonight." Mary had not noticed Marshall's reaction, he looked sickened to the bone. He cleared his throat, "where are you off this evening?". "We are not sure yet, somewhere were the kids can play but we can talk too," she looked up at Marshall who had hid his emotion toward the situation, something which he was all to good with. "What about you and Abigail? Anything planned?", Mary was trying to be nice about Abigail, for Marshall's sake. After his balcony speech, she felt like this was the least she could do. "No we've got nothing planned,what I know of anyways. Thanks for dinner the other day, it was lovely, Kenny's real good." Marshall said this in a faint voice. "It's okay Marshall, you don't have to tell me, I know you don't like him, it's cool Marshall, it's cool." Mary looked at him and touched his hand, rubbing it with her thumb, it seemed like she was doing it forever, but it only felt like a few seconds to Mary. She signed her last document and handed another to Marshall, as it needed the Chief of offices' signature. "Well Chief I best be off, I have child to see and some eating to do." She stood as she gathered her things together, Marshall watched her every move "have a good night Marshall, see you tomorrow". "Same to you Mare!". He shouted but she was long gone.

/

Mary had arrived at her house a little after 7:00pm after the long day she had just endured to find Kenny playing with Oliver and Norah. How had he managed with two children. She just managed with Norah let alone another little one. "Where's my favourite Kenny, Oliver and bug?", they all turned around to find Mary stood at the entrance of the lounge. The look on Oliver's and Norah's face was a picture. Oliver loved Mary just as much as Norah did. Kenny grabbed Oliver and let Norah hold onto his hand to try and make her walk to Mary. No such luck. He scooped her up in his other arm and greeted Mary with a kiss. She kissed Oliver on the forehead and got Norah from Kenny's arm and gave her a big hug. "How was your day?", Kenny questioned as he walked about the kitchen prepping for their little outing. "Just another day in the office.". She walked down to the hallway and got her and Norah changed whilst Kenny sorted nappies and such for the trip, he and Oliver were already dressed. He didn't want to dress Norah, as he would've thought that Mary would have wanted to do it as she hasn't seen her for a while. With everyone ready they were off to get some food. They were all very hungry. The evening was success. Kenny and Mary had managed to relax for a while but play with the kids and talk to another. Kenny was sleeping at his home tonight as he now had Oliver so tonight it was just Norah and Mary. She retuned home from a great night and went straight to bed, tonight Norah got the treat of being in the big bed with her Mom. Mary couldn't wait just to cuddle her. She text Kenny saying _'thanks for a great night, can't wait to do it again. Hope Oliver settles well, give him a kiss from me, text you tomorrow x'._ She had gotten Norah changed into a pair of pyjamas that in fact Marshall had gotten her when she was first born, but he got a pair for her when she was a little bigger, that was just Marshall. She sent both Marshall and Stan a text of her in the pyjamas on the bed saying _'stopping in Moms bed for the first time tonight, miss you Uncle Stan, thanks for the pyjamas Uncle Marshall x'_, she'd capture a sweet shot of her showing her tooth which made her laugh. She out her phone on charge on her bedside table and had gotten comfy with Norah in her bed. They were both asleep within a couple of minutes.

/

Marshall had arrived home after 9:00pm to find Abigail reading a book on the couch with a glass of wine. He was shattered. Today had really taken it out of him. As soon as Marshall walked through the door Abigail jumped up and out her wine and her book down, "good evening Chief Mann, how was your day Sir?", she pulled his coat off him and kissed him slowly and deep. He knew exactly what Abigail wanted. Sex. He really could not be bothered. "It was a successful first day Abs, I've really enjoyed it. How's your day been?", hoping this would take Abigail's mind off things. "Not too bad I got an early finish so I just caught up on some appear work and came home and cleaned.". Abigail was still keen on trying to bed Marshall tonight. She'd won. Marshall could not cope with the arguing.

/

It was 1:30am when he had awoken. He checked his phone and seen he had a message from Mary, he has turned the screen brightness down so it would not wake Abigail up. He read the message which read, _'stopping in Moms bed for the first time tonight, miss you Uncle Stan, thanks for the pyjamas Uncle Marshall x'_. The smile on his face was huge, the pyjamas he had bought her fight her just right. He had not kissed the first time she had slept in Mary's bed. He was so happy about that. This was the first time he had gone to sleep with a smile on his face for weeks, months possibly.

**I apologise about how long this chapter took to get up, I need some guidance as where this is going to go so please as I said at the top, suggestions would be great and if you're not happy tell me! Hope you're enjoying this :-)**


	13. Chapter 13 : Taking Steps Is Easy

The night did not seem to last long enough for Mary as she felt she had just closed her eyes when her alarm had just gone off. She turned it off to find Norah still fast asleep and a text from both Marshall and Stan. Then she remembered about the photo she sent them. She had placed Norah into the middle of the bed to make sure she wouldn't fall out. Mary slowly walked in the kitchen to make her first of many cups of coffee for today. Mary was used to the early mornings but really didn't want to leave Norah today. Jinx was coming around today to look after Norah, she would arrive at 7:20am for Mary to get to the office for about 7:40am. Jinx was great with Norah and Mary had only wished she had been like that with her. Sometimes Norah would still be asleep when Mary had to leave, which Mary absolutely hated. She had gone back into the bedroom to check on Norah, who was still fast asleep, and to grab her phone. She sat at the kitchen table with coffee in hand. She read the message from Stan first which read _'Look at how big she is now. Missing her every day. Can't wait to see her again, got a package from me and Lia on the way to her. Give her a kiss from me. How's Marshall doing? Be there for him Mary, you'll always be partners x'_, as much as she hated to admit this Stan was right. She needs to be there for him. She missed Stan a hell of a lot. She replied to Stan with _'We're all missing you too and Stan you know you shouldn't have! How's Lia settling in? He's doing well Stan, and I know, he knows I'm there for him x'._ She then read the second message from Marshall which was sent at a ridiculous time in the morning which said, _'Look at that gaping smile, I'm missing her. The pyjamas are great. Hope you two both sleep well, night girls x'_. Why was Marshall awake at that time? His reply made her smile, but Marshall knew where Mary lived. He knew he was more than welcome to visit Norah anytime he liked. Mary knew how much Marshall loved Norah.

/

Meanwhile over at Marshall's house both Marshall and Abigail were awake and having breakfast. Marshall was on his second cup of coffee, "look at the picture Mary sent me last night", Abigail looked up as she saw Marshall scroll through his phone to find it, "it said thank you for the pyjamas Uncle Marshall", he said proudly whilst holding out the phone to Abigail. "Bless that sweet face." The tone Abigail had used to say this meant that something else was coming after this, "but I'm pretty sure we bought her them, not just you", Marshall instantly sat himself up straight, "actually Mary doesn't have your number and no I bought her them just before she was born, whilst I was on the way to work." Marshall was not having Abigail say anything about Norah. And yet again they spent the morning arguing. This time Mary's name had popped up a few times. "Abigail, you're being totally irrelevant about the whole situation, you know I made it clear to Mary about our relationship, right after her Dad died," why couldn't Abigail get this, did she not know how hard it was, "don't bring her Dad into this Marshall, the time you walked out of the engagement party for! Do you know how little I felt!" Abigail was angry at this time, "she's my partner Abs for gods sake! Her father had just died, I was her only friend!", Marshall couldn't believe how nasty Abigail could be, "and now she has no friends," Abigail didn't care what came out of her mouth, "ENOUGH!", Marshall had had enough. He was done. "I'm leaving for a few days Abs, don't bother me, and don't bother calling the office, we can't continue like this. I chose you over Mary, why can't you see that! I hope that our time apart will make you realise this!" Marshall was done with this. He would come for a change of clothes during one of his breaks at some point durning the day. He was so angry with Abigail. He left the house in a hurry and slammed the door behind him. 'Fuck her', he thought.

/

Marshall dove into his car and soon pulled away from his driveway, second day of being Chief and there were already problems. And these problems were not even bring caused by Mary. He text Mary saying _'I'm coming to pick you up, hope Bug is awake.',_ no kisses on this message. He had always had done. He was just so focused, he wanted to see Norah.

/

When Mary received this text she did not think anything of it. Maybe he was just a little early from leaving the house and he always knew that Mary was late some morning. Lucky enough for Marshall, Norah was awake and having her breakfast. A little more energetic this morning too, "ah you must have known Uncle Marshall was coming." Mary said to Norah who was smiling even more when she heard Marshall's name. Mary was looking forward to seeing Marshall without Nancy Drew, she'd felt like she had been attached to his right arm since they got to together, which was natural in the first few months. No sooner Marshall was knocking at the door, why did he even knock. Mary was pretty sure he even had his own key, she shouted 'come in Marshall,' with Norah still eating she didn't want to leave her. It seemed like Marshall had missed her so much that when he saw he almost cried. She was so big. The photos made her look smaller. "Stay there Marshall, she's gunna take her first steps," Mary felt this was important to for Marshall to see this. Marshall felt his stomach turn. He was going to witness her first steps before her own father. He kneeled down to Norah's level and put his arms out to her. She was so excited to see him. Mary was bending her holding her hands, she was also on Norah's level, "come on Norah, Uncle Marshall has came to see you this morning, it must be a special occasion.". She teased Marshall but he took it harshly, he was in no mind for jokes. "Come on, Norah come and see Uncle Marshall, Mommas here.", Mary now let go of Norah who was now fully stood by herself, she walked over to Marshall and was keening next to him. One foot lifted and she was now balanced on one leg. Mary and Marshall were both shouting encouragement to her. Slowly but surely, one foot after another, she made her way across to the pair of them. Marshall was so excited he was going to give her the biggest hug in the world. Mary let Marshall grab her when she finally got here, he lifted her up sky high, she was giggling at Marshall. "Norah you're such a big girl! Yeah! Woo!", he had now brought Norah down so Mary could see her, but he wasn't letting go yet. Mary was standing on her tip toes balancing on Marshall's other arm, he smiled down at her while she was talking to Norah. He felt so happy, so alive. Which was a good feeling to Marshall. He hadn't felt like this in months. Mary had felt happy also. She only wished Stan was here to see this. She told back and took a picture of Marshall and Norah, and sent it to Stan. 'Just took my first steps Uncle Stan, Uncle Marshall caught me!x', she put her phone away and joined back in with the celebrations. Which were cut short when Jinx walked in, "Marshall?!", Jinx was shocked as Mary mentioned that he never came around anymore, she was so pleased to see him. "Jinx, how great it is to see you!", he hugged Jinx and handed Norah back to Mary. "Marshall where have you been, Mary and Norah miss you a lot, so do I!" Jinx had always admired Marshall, how he was there for his daughter so many times throughout their friendship. "I've been busy Jinx, jobs and stuff." "Yeah how is it going..", Jinx and Marshall got on pretty well. "Sorry to break up the reunion guys but we have jobs to go to. Jeez", she gave Norah a kiss and Marshall quickly interjected making sure he would get his kiss from Norah. "Bye Norah see you soon! See us Jinx', He made his way out to the car and waited for Mary. Mary gave her Mom the usual routine about when Norah was to be fed and all that stuff. "Tell Marshall not to be a stranger so much Mary. Have a good day!". No sooner was she out of the door and into Marshall's car.

/

"Thanks Mare, for this morning, I mean." Marshall was so happy he got to see her and Norah alone. "You know you're welcome anytime Doofus, with or without Nancy Drew." Mary watched out the window as she said this sentence, not noticing Marshall's facial expressions. He turned and looked at Mary sharply. Mary felt his eyes in the side of her head and she turned and looked at him, "we're taking a break Mare, it's just been a little heated in the house that's all, just work and stuff." Mary turned her body and her whole attention was on Marshall. "Marshall you don't fool me, even though we aren't yano, yano. But yeah. There's something more to this.". Mary knew her partner. "I told you things have been a little heated. She needs to realise I chose her over you." Marshall hadn't realise what he had said. "Jeez wait to go you fucking idiot, you really know how to woo a girl.". Mary was pissed, how could he be so horrible. So fucking rude. "I'm sorry sorry Mare, Mare I'm so sorry." Marshall leant over to touch her but she backed into her seat. He had just ruined one of the best morning he had in his life. "Don't touch me Marshall."

**Wait to go Marshall. Is Abigail really controlling his life that much? Why did he have to ruin such a great morning!**


	14. Chapter 14 : Wrong Places

Not a word was spoken since Mary had told Marshall to touch him. They both walked into the office without a peep. Luckily Delia had just arrived after them so no questions were asked. Both Mary and Marshall were angry at themselves. Marshall had said the thing he most regretted saying _'he had chose Abigail over Mary_'. These words played in Marshall's head over and over again. What a fool. What a idiot.

Mary was on the opposite side of the office. _'I chose her over you'._ How could he say that, seven years he had spent with her. After everything she had done for him. Especially that reservation on a Friday for their 'dating anniversary'. How could he be so fucking sensitive. She was angry. They had had a lovely morning, she didn't have to keep Marshall there for him to see Norah's first steps. Agh. She was mad.

Delia knocked at Marshall's door, he had hoped it wasn't Mary. He could not bare to face her. Not yet. "Hey Chief, a word?", Delia was a shally as ever and hadn't noticed Marshall's mood, "of course Inspector, please, please come in, close the door." "What seems to be the problem Delia.", Marshall was now in full Chief mode, personal problems aside, "is everything okay?", he was curious, Delia wasn't one for questions. "There isn't a problem Sir, I just want to know more about Mary, some advice really.", Delia was eager to know more about Mary and it seemed like Marshall had been the best person to ask. "What can I say Delia, what you see is what you get with Mary. You'll often find truths about her witness when she is being sarcastic about them. You know she's been through rough time recently. I'll leave that at that. Mary takes everyday as it comes. Don't ask her how she every time you're chatting, she hates that, always order extra at dinner time," he laughed at this, she would always eat his sandwiches, "Mary sometimes needs to be reminded that she is human too, and she can feel emotional about things, just be yourself around her Delia. You're both going to learn a lot of things from each other.". Marshall had finished with his little Mary's advice when someone had just came running into the room, "sorry to interrupt Chief but it's Mary", the runner was out of breath, "she was on a visit and the witness has stabbed her in the chest! Details are up on your GPS, hurry Chief, she hasn't got long." Marshall was soon out the door. He felt his stomach turn. He was running, it seemed like forever, he was running until eventually go to his car and he arrived at the scene.

/

He found Bobby D first. "Marshall! It's Mary she's in bad shape. She stopped by whilst the store was being robbed and the robber went straight for Colin, I think his name was, she ran into Colin and the knife went straight into her chest." "Where is she Bobby!" Marshall needed to see Mary again. It was like when she shot all over again. "She's just been took to hospital Marshall, and I'm fine thanks for asking.", this time it was Abigail talking to him, "thanks Detective", that was all he could manage to say to her. He hadn't even looked at her.

/

Mary was woken by the sounds of the monitors she was surrounded by in the hospital. 'Ah shit', she thought. She felt fine in herself, just her chest was hurting a lot. She looked at the table and found her blackberry which was making a noise, she answered it and it was Stan. "Mary! Mary! Can you hear me! Mary! Can you hear me! Is this Mary!", how pleased she was to hear his voice, "gee Stan how new travels fast." Mary had a hard time saying this as it felt like her chest was straining with each word she had said. "Mary you're with us, thank god, how are you?", the relief that came from Stan was huge. "Feeling a little, you know, um, punctured?", Mary tried to make a joke of this, no such luck. "Inspector you've been hurt. Please, I'm not coming this close to losing you again. Not after last time.", she heard Stan choke up, "Jeez Stan I'm not dying. Yet.", Mary didn't need the emotional speech yet. She didn't need anything. Yet. "Mary I have to go but I'll call Marshall as soon as I can." And just like that Stan was gone. Mary was tired and if honest she could not be bothered.

**Well here goes. Our first drama. Is Marshall going to lose both woman in his life within the same day? What's going on with Marshall, why is he being like this? Why isn't Abigail,understanding his choices? Is she being a little harsh on him? **

**Let me know what you think! I apologise for the lack of updates but the pressure of getting my GCSE results is nearing and quite frankly I am crapping it! Also the BPL has just started and I will be watching a lot of that! Please please stay posted and let me know what you think! Thank you all again!**


	15. Chapter 15

It seemed like Marshall had been driving for hours from the crime scene to the hospital. The car journey was so long. What if she was already gone? What if he couldn't make it in time? The runner said she didn't have long. Marshall was shaking. He had already lost her in some sort of way. He couldn't loose her fully. After the journey which seemed to last a life time he finally had arrived at the hospital and he was now racing through the corridors. "Could you tell me where Mary Shannon is!", he was out of breath, he needed to see her. "And who are you Sir? A relative?", the woman was very calm, as she was used to this sort of behaviour. "I am a US Marshal, Inspector Mann, now tell me where Mary Shannon is now!", as soon as the words US Marshal passed his lips she was up right a way showing his where she was. "Please tell me if you need anything Sir." she pointed her hand to Mary's room and walked away. Marshall stood at the door frame with his hands on top of his head. Mary was just about breathing. The image of her being hooked up to all these machines pained Marshall. God knows how she was feeling if he was feeling like this. He had managed to let himself into the room and pull a chair up to her bed. He placed his hand on top of hers. Marshall felt Mary's hand twitch when he put his hand on hers. He looked up at her but still nothing. "Come on Mare, two days without me and you're already in hospital? I'm not gunna have to come back am I? Even though I would love that. We need you back. I need you back. Norah needs you back. She loves you too much for you to go now. Jesus I do. Shit, well you know what I mean.". Marshall stopped himself from talking anymore. He got up and kissed Mary on her forehead, then sat back down. "I'm not leaving until you wake back up.". Marshall had drifted off to sleep.

Mary heard everything. She was awake but her eyes were still closed. Dd he really mean all of that? It must be the shock of it all. He had fell asleep with his hand still on hers. She rubbed it with her thumb, just like previous day when he had been talking about what she was doing that night. He woke slowly until he realised what had happened and where he was, "yeah you can leave now Doofus." Mary had finally managed to open her eyes. Marshall was now sat up straight. "So you heard all of that then?", his hand still on hers. "Yes, most part anyways." She lied, she heard everything. All of it. "How are you? What happened? Why didn't you tell me you went out?", Marshall was concerned about her. Although what he said on the balcony and all that stuff, he still cared about her. And even though she didn't call for him, he still came running. "Marshall jeez whats with the twenty questions douche bag. I've just been stabbed, how do you think I feel? I walked into the store whilst it was being robbed, I was on my way to see Colin, I hadn't seen him in a while and it was time for me to visit him, instead of waiting for him to finish work I visited the store. I didn't think I needed to tell you. Anything else Chief?". Mary was hurt after saying all of that, her chest felt really tight and Marshall could see that. "What's up Mare, is it your chest? And well, you didn't need to tell me, I just used to it you know.", Marshall stood as he said these words, straightening his shirt out, he didn't know Abigail had just arrived outside. "So I have to go back to the office now but let me know if there's anything you need, I'll let Jinx know what has happened, I'll ensure Mark or Joanne keeps Norah." He leant down to kiss Mary on the forehead as Abigail had walked in. "How's it going Inspector?", they both turned around, shocked as each other. "I've come to get a statement about what happened and a profile on our robber, seems like you had a pretty good view.", Abigail came to the end of the bed and was now staring at Mary. "Okay so I'll be going now, let me know if you need anything at all Mary. I'm sure Abs has this one covered.", he walked straight out, not even looking at Abigail. Something wasn't right about this. He took a few steps out of the door and stood about near the corridor, far away enough for him not so be spotted, but close enough to hear what Abigail and Mary were saying.

"So how you holding up?", Abigail sat were Marshall had been seated, notepad in her hand. "A little shaken, but I'll be fine, you?". "I'm good thanks. So we need a profile for this guy, and to find out why you were there.", Abigail didn't look at her once, just staring at her notepad ready to write. "I was visiting Colin as we haven't seen each other for a while, instead of waiting for him to finish work I visited him at the store, I needed to be over that way today anyways, the store was already being robbed when I had walked in, the robber was alone. He had went for Colin so I jumped in front when I got my chest popped," she paused to let Abigail catch up with the story and continued, Abigail looked up and nodded ready for Mary to continue, "he was erm, late 30s early 40s, dark haired, green eyes possibly, about 5'10/5'11, average build, rough facial hair. Sorry Abigail that's all I can remember.", Mary's chest was hurting again, all she wanted to do was rest. "It's okay Mary that'll be quite enough. Rest up." Abigail hadn't wanted to say these words but it was part of the job kind of. "Abigail, I know I am not exactly you're favourite person at the moment but you and Marshall must sort this out, I know it's none of my business really but he's really down Abigail. You have to accepted that", this part really hurt Mary, "he chose you over me, that was big of him Abigail.", Mary had only hoped that Abigail would leave it at that. Back outside Marshall was still there and he had heard every word, he was proud of Mary for saying that, it was hard for him to hear, never mind for her to say. "In all fairness Mary, it has nothing to do with you anymore. Marshall is mine. You fucked him about for far too long. He was your only friend.", Abigail was angry with her. What did it have to do with her anymore, Marshall was hers now. "Abigail I'm sick of your shit, I've been nothing but nice to you ever since you came in and caught his eye. I've had enough. I would like you to leave. Now.", Mary couldn't be bothered with her. She had not said anything out of line to her. Abigail walked out the room. Luckily Marshall had heard her come out so he had time to move.

**Do you think Abigail was out of line there? What's next for Abigail and Marshall?**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Marshall was so pissed with Abigail. He had no choice but to go and confront Abigail. He had to finish his day at the office first, write up reports, inform Delia and Stan of what has happened and then go speak to Jinx. His anger was taking over him. He needed to shake it off. He has arrived back at the office to find and eager Delia who had managed to sort out most of his paperwork which made it a little easier. "How is she Chief?", Delia handed him a coffee, in the mug which Mary had bought him, which he was very appreciative of. He took a drink before he spoke, "she's fine Delia, stab wound in her chest, it hurts when she speaks. She's stable, should be out in a couple of days." "And how are you Chief? It's been a rough day for you too, I've managed to sort out a couple sheets of your paperwork so you could get on with the day, is there anything else you need at all?", Delia, just like Stan, knew just how close Mary's and Marshall's relationship could've been of Abigail hadn't stepped in. "That will be all Delia, and yeah, it's been a rough day. I'll keep you posted.", Marshall was grateful that Delia had came into the office all the months ago, she really was a big help. He headed into his office to finish up the rest of the paper work and hopefully get out of there. An hour or so later he had finished the paper work and he was alone in the office. He locked up and got out of there. He couldn't stay there any longer.

/

As promised to Mary he would inform Jinx of what had happened. Marshall thought he would be the best person to do this as Jinx liked Marshall very much, the feeling was mutual at times, when she wasn't hurting Mary. Marshall was no sooner at Mary's house to deliver the bad news. He knocked at the door. As expected Jinx opened it, "Marshall! I told Mary that you shouldn't be a stranger! She must've said something! How are you?", she put her arms out and got him in, "come in come in please, where is Mary?". Her excitement came to a halt when she realised Mary wasn't there. "I'm fine thank you Jinx, no she didn't say anything about it.", Norah was in the lounge and had came crawling along the floor when she heard Marshall's voice, "oh Norah dear", Jinx lifted her from the floor and turned her to face Marshall, she was excited to see him. Marshall lifted his hands out to Norah and grabbed her from Jinx, after all, after Mary's and Marshall's fall out, this could be the last time he would see her for a while. "Can we go sit, Jinx?", he looked at her as he was about to break the news. They were sat in the lounge and it was time for Marshall to break the news. He was playing with Norah on his knee, "Jinx, Mary was stabbed today when she visited a store, she's in a stable condition. She won't be home for a few days."Marshall's focus was now on Jinx. "Where were you Marshall! I thought you were her partner Marshall!", Jinx had not known about the balcony, but Marshall could not help but feel guilty. "She hadn't informed me she had went out." Marshall tried to calm Jinx, "where can I find her Marshall, I need to see my baby girl.", Jinx was panicking now, she needed to see Mary, "Jinx she is at the hospital in a good condition, I promised her that you would look after Norah.", Marshall used this to take Jinx mind of things. "No Marshall you're right, I apologise, and I'm sorry about what I said before, you can't be there all of the time, I'll go get her a bag for the hospital, you just wait right there. Do you want anything Marshall? It seems like you've had a long day." "Just some water will do thanks.", she wandered off into the kitchen and grabbed him some water, "I'll be right back Marshall.". She went into Mary's room and immediately started packing. Marshall enjoyed his time he spent with Norah, especially when it was just those two. He loved Norah, she reminded him so much of Mary, and she was so funny, her laugh was adorable. Norah loved Marshall as much as Marshall loved Norah, she was always happy to see him and anything he done could make her smile or laugh. The time he had spent with Norah had felt so short as Jinx was soon back in the room. "Everything she needs will be in there Marshall, now you tell her I love her, and I've already got the next few days off in the studio sorted out so she needn't worry about Norah." She took Norah and hugged Marshall, and gave him the bag. "Promise me she is going to be okay Marshall. I know you love her enough to.", Jinx was worried about Mary, but trusted Marshall. "I will Jinx.", he kissed Norah and was on his way.

/

Marshall got into his car and grabbed his phone, to find 2 messages. One from Stan and one from Abigail, the one from Stan read, 'ring me as soon as you get this, how is she holding up?', how did Stan know about this? He would reply to Abigail before he called Stan, Abigail's messages read, _'we need to talk, I'm sorry. Come home when you've finished work x',_ he replied quickly with _'That we do'_. He couldn't think about her right now. He clicked onto Stan and it only rang twice before he answered, "Marshall! How is she? Is everything okay?", Stan was very edgy, "Hey Stan, news travels fast huh? She in a good condition, should be out within a few days, she was visiting a witness when it happened, there was no connection to Colin at all, just a wrong place wrong time thing, the robber has been wanted for a while.", this lead with a sigh from Marshall, who was about ready to cry. "That's what she said to me to," he laughed at the fact they had both said the same thing, "you've done you're homework, go Chief! I can't imagine how you're feeling, when she got shot Marshall, you were a mess.", Stan hated seeing Marshall or Mary hurt, he had been on both ends as he was there when both partners watched each other go into hospital. "It's just been a little rough, me and Abs aren't on speaking terms and she's said some really shitty stuff to Mary.", Marshall really needed Stan to be back here. "What's up with you and Abs?", Stan always had time to listen. "Ah Stan, it started with the petty little arguments all of the time. Then she brought Mary into things, but she just doesn't understand that I chose her over Mary, now I'm starting to think I shouldn't have. Then when she went in to Mary's room so that she could ID the robber, she said some shitty things to her. Everything is a mess Stan.", Marshall was gone. A tear ran down his face, but he wasn't showing that to Stan. He was stronger than this. Stan sighed, he knew this was coming, but was surprised it hadn't came sooner, " That was very petty of Abigail if you don't mind me saying. Maybe you and Abigail are just too alike for each other?", Stan had never seen a relationship quite like Mary and Marshall's, it was complicated, but it worked. "We'll see Chief, I'm gunna go got to talk to Abs and drop Mary some stuff off, I'll keep you posted! Talk soon.", Marshall hung up and made his way over to the hospital.

**Will Mary say anything to Marshall? How has Stan's words influenced Marshall? How is Marshall going to confront Abigail?**


	17. Chapter 17 : There's No Good Moment

Marshall had arrived at the hospital to find Mary sat up on her bed. She looked lonely, deep in thought. He stood at the door frame, deep in thought himself, realising how much he missed Mary and how pleased he was for her to be alive. He stood there until she looked up and realised that he was there."Oh hey Marsh", she sat herself further up and patted out the bed, crossing her legs making room for Marshall. She was so pleased to see him, but didn't want to break the news about Abigail. She couldn't. She just wanted this moment between her and Marshall, this could be her last moment with him. "How you holding up, partner?", this earned Marshall a shy look, and a half smile. "I'm pretty good, should be out by tomorrow, they stitched me up, it's only a minor wound. Should be out of your hair no time.", Mary didn't want to cause Marshall anymore trouble than she already had. "You're not in my hair Mare, you know that. I am always here, if you call..","I know Marshall, you'll come running, every time,"she was trying not to cry, but she was, "Marshall, I haven't called you, I mean I'm trying not to call you, I didn't call you, but you're here, I set you free Marshall, that's what you wanted, isn't it?", Mary let her tears rome free, she didn't care anymore. She was confused. "Setting me free wasn't enough Mare. I miss you immensely. Like um, I don't know Mare, all I know is that I miss you so much. I miss. This.". He wiped her tears. What was Marshall saying? "Marshall you're probably just shocked.", Mary didn't know what else to say. "We need to talk when you're not like this. I heard about Abigail's visit." Marshall now wanted to see if Mary would tell him or not. Mary wiped her tears and sniffed up. "You mean you stopped and listened because something was fishy? Yeah she was pretty harsh right?", Mary knew this was coming, so just let it all out. She didn't want to argue over Abigail anymore. "I'm so sorry Mare, she was out of line. She should not have said the things she said.". Marshall felt like he needed to say sorry as Mary would not get an apology from Abigail. "Marshall, don't apologise for Abigail, she's right, I should keep out of your way now. You're getting married.", Mary was crying again. As she said it she realised that he was actually getting married. To another girl. Shit. "No Mare, she was out of line. She should not have said that.", Marshall was hurt now. "She's right though, I fucked you about too long, I'm so sorry Marshall.", Mary knew Abigail was right about that part, but he had been dating and so had she, "There's no good moment to say to your partner, _'oh hey by the way I'm in love with you', _is there?". Mary wanted Marshall just to stay here, as she knew if he went, he would certainly be gone forever. "Mary stop. I'm here now that's all that matters. I brought you some stuff." Marshall held up the bag that Jinx had packed. "Ah you've been to see Jinx? How's Norah?" she questioned, she missed her so much. "I could not see you with out clean clothes Inspector, she's looking after Norah, she got a few days off work, and Norah is as good as ever.", Marshall smiled at the memory of Norah, "don't get mushy on me you douche, she's strong like me". And Mary was back. "Don't you have to get off? I think you and Abigail have some talking to do, no?", Mary didn't want him to leave, at all. But she didn't want Abigail to think that she was keeping him from her. "We do. A lot of talking to do. But you needed some clean clothes and I wanted to see you.", Marshall knew he should go, but he also wanted to stay. "Marshall you should go, I don't want to cause anymore trouble.", Mary sighed and went for a hug from Marshall. They held each other so tight, Marshall was gentle with her chest. Mary let go first and kissed him on the cheek, with one of her tears rolling onto his cheeks. "The next conversation you're going to have with Abigail could change you're life, for better or worse, I'm realising you again. But I can't do it again.", Mary was crying, she was sick of crying now. Marshall kissed her cheek. He looked her dead in the eye. "See you around partner."

/

Marshall took a long time to reach the car park, realising what Mary had said was true. He needed to see Abigail. He was soon outside of their house. This was it. This was the decision he had to make. He walked into the house and he let out a sigh. "Abigail!", he shouted, he thought she would be around somewhere. "Hey Marshall", she walked out of the bedroom with wet hair and her pyjamas, it was obvious she had been in the shower. "We need to talk.", they both said this at exactly the same time. "Before you start Abs, I know what you said to Mary, and that was out of line Abigail, she let me go Abigail, like you wanted". Marshall needed to get that out. He was pleased that was off his chest. "I know Marshall, I'm sorry. I want you to come back to me. Stay here tonight, please. Let's just work this out. We can't continue like this. I will not bring Mary into this, ever again. Please Marshall.", Abigail was out of breath. "I'm staying here tonight, on the couch. You can't bring Mary into this or speak to her like that again. Ever.". He put his coat down and went straight the fridge, he was hungry. He was tired. And out of energy. "Okay Marshall, I promise.", she went over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "goodnight Marshall." "Night Abs.",she was back down the hall within seconds and Marshall was alone again. Hopefully this was the last time he would argue with Abigail.

/

Back in the hospital Mary had changed into some clean pyjamas that Marshall had brought her. She desperately wanted to know how tonight had went with Marshall and Abigail. She's finally let him go. She didn't think she could do it. She was questioning her self. Had she really let him go? She received a text from Kenny who had been informed about what had happened to Mary. _'How you holding up? Can't wait to see you x',_ Mary cringed at this message, but she thought that 'it's the thought that counts', she text him back _'I'm fine, you'll see me in no time x',_ she put her phone on the side and turned over on her side. She needed to sleep. This was the only time when she didn't have to think.

**Well well well. In the beginning of this chapter you'll probably would have thought that, it was the end of Abigail and Marshall? Not just yet! I'm sorry about how short Abigail's and Marshall's conversation was, there's a reason behind it don't worry. **


	18. Chapter 18 : You Got Me Good

Mary woke the next morning feeling fresh as ever. Dr. Smith had been round and have her the all clear, she could leave as soon as she signed some papers. All she had to do was keep changing her bandage on the wound and come back in a week or so to see how it was healing. She didn't want to text Marshall to come pick her up, she could not do that anymore. Kenny had been texting her all morning, he had offered to pick her up. That seemed natural. Kenny was her partner now, right? No sooner was she out the door to find Kenny. She was pleased to see him, Kenny hugged her, but was aware of her wound, so it wasn't too tight. "Good to see you!", he opened the door for Mary, like a teenager, which she could only laugh at, and say a shy 'thank you', "Jinx has missed you, so had Norah and Oliver",he turned and smiled at her."You seem happy Kenny?".Mary noticed his unusual sort of 'happy' mood, "I'm just pleased to see you Mary, what can I say? Is a guy not aloud to be happy?", Kenny put up this 'wall' straight away. "Oh no, I didn't mean it like that.", Mary felt instantly guilty, for questioning his mood. "I'm sorry Kenny.", Mary didn't want to make it feel anymore awkward. "It's fine. It's good to have you home." Kenny proceed to drive on until they got to Mary's house. The car journey home was silent, Mary sent Marshall a text, just to let him know that she was at home. She couldn't be bothered with Jinx. She knows that she cares about her, but she was tired and wanted to see Norah. She walked through the door with Kenny behind her with her bags, Norah was in Jinx's parms and was excited to see Mary. "Hey bug!", Mary grabbed Norah from Jinx and kissed her, then have her a tight hug. Jinx was smiling in front of her, she couldn't ignore this, she gave her Mom a cuddle and said she was fine. Kenny was on his phone behind her. He sent a message, _'she's back to work tomorrow, can't wait xx'_. Mary went to sit down with Norah, who was very due a nap, Mary was also very tired, she fell asleep with Norah on her chest. Mary was home. Kenny left her things in her room and was soon off, Jinx was curious as to why Kenny was off so quickly.

/

Back at the office Marshall and Delia were on with their usually duties around the office. It had seemed so quiet without Mary and her sarcastic comments every three minutes. Marshall had checked his phone when he went back into his office and had seen the message Mary had sent him. The sigh of relief that came from Marshall was huge. He sat down with his head in his hands, so pleased that Mary was out. His plan was to go and see Mary during his lunch break, get her some dinner too. He headed out to tell Delia the good news, "Hey Chief I've got Stan on the line, any news?", Delia had the phone in her hand, he said in a serious tone, "put Stan on loud speaker,", Marshall stood with his hands on his hips. "Marshall? Can you hear me? What's going on?", Stan hated the wait, "Our Mary is out and has returned home!", he threw his arms up and gave Delia a smile. "Jesus Chief you got me good there!", Delia pushed Marshall's arm, and was laughing. "Marshall don't you do that to me again! I'm pleased she is okay though, I have to go! See you around!", the relief in Stan's voice was obvious, he was pleased she was out. "Goodbye Stan!", both Delia and Marshall said this in sync and Delia hung up the phone. "Marshall you can't do that to me man!", Delia was laughing, "ah I'm so pleased she's out of there, I got a batch of cakes for her, I'll take them to her tonight." "No need, no need. I'm off to see her on my lunch break.", Marshall interrupted quickly, there was no need for Delia to go. "Oh okay Chief, send her my best wishes.", Delia got the cakes from out of her draw which were in a resealable box. "Damn Delia, these smell good.", Marshall was always so surprised at how good her cakes were, they seemed to get better every time she baked them. "I'm gunna take my lunch break now Delia, you want anything?", it was around 12:30pm and Marshall hadn't had anything since about 6:00am, so he was pretty hungry. "No thank you Chief, just you send Mary my best wishes! See you in a few Chief!". Marshall was off within a few seconds, excited to see Mary.

**Hola! Sorry about the shortness of this but big things are coming in this! Good to see Mary is on the me d! Please tell me people are still reading this :(!**


	19. Chapter 19 : No Time For Amateurs

Marshall was on his way over to Mary's. He was excited to see Mary and Norah. It seemed like everything was ok between Mary and Marshall, for now. But he took each moment with Norah as it came. He never knew when it would be the last time he would see her. Which was a shame. He loved her more than anything. She reminded him so much of Mary. He never thought he was the child type. He was great with Norah. Or any child for that matter. Marshall pulled out of the Sunshine Building car park and was off to get some lunch for him and Mary. He didn't know what to get her. She loved his sandwiches that he ordered. But she loved her breakfast wraps. In all honesty, Mary loved any food. He settled to getting her tacos, oh how she loved her tacos. He stopped off to get them and ensured that he got extra of his order, because Mary was bound to want some of his. He didn't mind. As they weren't partners anymore this was probably the last time he would buy her lunch at work. Everything was moving so fast for him. He checked his phone to see if he had any messages, just one from Abigail, 'heard Mary was out, send her my wishes, no doubt you'll be seeing her, see you at home x', Marshall didn't know how to take this message, was Abigail being genuine or was she just being nasty? He was unsure so didn't bother replying to her. For now his focus was on Mary. He was off to see his best friend who just got out of hospital, he was happy, everything had been ok since him and Abigail spoke the other night, Mary had seemed to be ok with him. Things were good. He had certainly gotten to see Norah more. Which was always a good thing. No sooner was he at Mary's house, loaded with food and drinks for him and Mary. Marshall hadn't bother to text Mary to tell him he was coming, it was all about surprise. _'How Mary loves surprises'_ he thought.

/

Marshall just managed to knock at the door, his hands were so full with the food and drinks he had gotten them. Marshall waited a while until she finally opened the door. "Surprise! Dinner is served!", Marshall bowed down and smiled at Mary, who was pleasantly surprised. "I don't normally like surprises.", Mary turned and looked at Marshall, "oh should I leave then?", Marshall teased her, still with the food and drinks in his hands. "No. You come right on in." Mary assured him that he was welcome. Marshall put the bags down and got Norah from Mary, Mary was quite surprised by this, she didn't realise until that moment just how much Marshall actually loved Norah. "Dig in partner! I got extra of both orders and Delia made you some cakes.", Marshall's food could wait, if he was going to have any left, he was playing with Norah. "Come on you mushy, put her down, she needs her dinner and so do you!", Marshall lifted Norah into her high chair whilst Mary grabbed her dinner, today she was having pasta. A _'good choice'_ Marshall thought. Marshall looked over Norah every mouthful she had, "she's fine Marshall, I can feed her". Mary was watching him watch Norah. "I have no doubt. I'm just admiring, that is all.", Marshall had finished his first taco, surprised that he even had a second one left. "Marshall you really have pulled out all the stops, you know.", Mary was chewing her food, "you haven't got something to tell me have you?", she stopped chewing her food. "Of course not, you have all there is to know.", Marshall wasn't going to tell her about him and Abigail until she asked. "Oh Marshall, you couldn't do me a favour could you?", Mary dropped the 'something to tell me' subject. "Of course, ma chérie." Marshall looked at her and raised his eyebrows. "Really? Wow..", Mary didn't think that he could surprise her anymore but he did, "anyways Romeo, can you take me and Norah into the office and bring us back here? I wouldn't ask but I just need to fill in some paper work, and no one will be around the house so they won't know what I'm doing. I just thought I would kill time before I got back to the office tomorrow. You know I wouldn't ask, but I don't where Kenny is, and Peter has my car.", Mary was not one to ask other people for favours at all. "There's not a problem! Don't be silly, you wouldn't even have to ask, I'm sure Delia will be over the moon to see Norah, she'll have plenty of cakes for her. On the way back I need to go to my house, need get changed, if that's not a problem?", Marshall didn't mind doing anything for Mary, so why was she even asking? "No problem, thanks for this Marshall. I mean for the dinner." It wasn't often Mary showed her appreciation to Marshall, but she felt it was needed after the past couple of days. Marshall just nodded swiftly accepting her thanks. "Where's her car seat? Best get is strapped in?", Marshall was looking around for it but couldn't find it. "Please, you strapping a car seat in? What I would pay for that barrel of laughs, I'll do before we go." Mary was laughing at the image of Marshall trying to strap a car seat in, good lord. Marshall just looked at her "well you never know, only being polite". Mary was just laughing again. They both finished up lunch, not a crumb was left. Mary had gotten up and cleaned Norah up and put her on the floor, she sat beside her and played with her toys with her. This was a sight for Marshall that he would keep forever, he never thought he would see the day that Mary Shannon was playing with a child. Her own child for that matter. Marshall sat on the floor and joined them, pretending he was giant, which he was to Norah, and was tickling her. Mary watched Marshall play with Norah, he was pretty good with her. "I'm just going to get the chair and out it in the car, I don't want to hold you up any longer Chief", off she popped down the hall and got Norah's car seat from her room. "Don't be silly, I could stay here all day, and it's Marshall to you!", he laughed, now fully concentrated on Norah. Norah and Marshall's time was really something special. "Keys?", Mary had the car seat in her hand, he pointed over to the table and she was out of the door. Marshall still playing with Norah. It seemed like she only just went out the door before she headed back in. "Mary, that was fast.", Marshall was quite shocked up this. "Ain't no time for amateurs.", she laughed gathering thing for Norah on her little outing. Marshall stood up clearing the rubbish and grabbing Norah. "We all set?" he asked Mary. "Ready when you are?", Mary grabbed the rest of her stuff and held the door open for Marshall. Bit of role reversal going on here, she thought. By the time Mary had got her things and locked her door Marshall had already strapped Norah in her car seat. She got in the car and looked at Marshall, Marshall looked back at her and straight away "ain't no time for amateurs", Mary could only laugh.

**Nice to see Marshall and Mary back to their normal selves! I couldn't help but give you this one straight after the last chapter as the next couple of chapters I'm booing are going to be pretty big!**


	20. Chapter 20 : Picture Perfect Memories

Marshall pulled out Mary's drive at a steady speed, remembering Norah was in the car. "What happened with you and Abigail?", Mary was dying to know, she just hadn't discussed it at lunch, she didn't want to ruin anything. "We're ok for now, I suppose, we talked about some things, we agreed we shouldn't talk about some things again." Marshall had just told her straight, there was nothing to hide about it now. "Good. I'm pleased.", Mary had to be happy for Marshall there was nothing she could do now. Marshall looked up at his rear view mirror to check on Norah. "She's fine doofus, she's always quiet in the car.", Mary instantly saw him look up and could only admire how much he cared for Norah. "How's your chest?", Marshall could see the white bandage a over her t-shirt,"it's fine, it hurts on a night, but the doctor said that it should be okay within a few days, but it normally takes a few weeks to heal within most cases, it didn't go in that far.", Mary hated discussing things like this with Marshall, when she got shot, she wouldn't even let him see her scar, it was nice of him to ask, she thought. "Are you sure you can come into the office officially tomorrow? Stab wounds normally take a couple of weeks to heal, and the way you were carrying that car seat.", Marshall was concerned that she was just brushing it off, and in fact it was hurting her like crazy. "Marshall, I'm fine. Please. I don't wanna talk about it. I'll mainly be in the office the next coupe weeks anyways, only one or two witnesses that need to be seen.", Mary needed Marshall to leave it at that she couldn't be bothered. She had enjoyed lunch that Marshall had bought her, she didn't want to cause a arguement. After all, that could of been the last time that they could share lunch together before he was married. Even thinking that sentence sent shivers down Mary spine. "One must ask.", Marshall would let it drop, today. "You missed Delia?", Marshall teased, "Like a hole in the head.", Mary laughed, and she did actually miss her. "It's gunna be weird, yano, taking Norah into the office.", Mary's mind was wondering thinking about all the crazy things in her life, how she works for Witsec, how she was going to tell Norah about her grandfather who was on the FBIs most wanted list. Marshall could tell her mind was wondering, he placed his hand on her lap. "I'm here Mare.", he rubbed her lap with his hand and then removed it and put it back on the steering wheel. Marshall's touch made her tremble. She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded to him. They pulled up into the car park and Mary hopped out the car to get Norah. Marshall hadn't looked at Mary after he touched her, nor had Mary looked at Marshall since she nodded at him. However Marshall was willing to put this awkwardness aside to watch her get Norah out the car seat, he was worried with her chest injury that she might struggle. He shouldn't have worried. She was fine. He wondered how she could be so strong through it all, but after all, it was Mary. Marshall waited for her to come around the car with Norah and walked by her side across the car park. He was smiling at Norah the whole way across, he couldn't wait to take her into the office. Marshall got Norah from Mary whilst she carried her bag and pressed the button on the elevator. He remembered the scene when Mary had took Norah into the office when Mark couldn't look after her and she was on her way home when Marshall had offered to carry Norah and Mary just sighed and said 'just carry me', he smiled at this thought, he earned a somewhat evil look from Mary. They walked out of the elevator as Mary swiped her card to pass the double doors. "Welcome to Witsec, Bug", Marshall whispered this to Norah who earned a big smile from. "Norah! Oh come here baby!", Delia made her way from the coffee machine to Marshall in one second flat.

/

She grabbed Norah from Marshall who was very reluctant to let her go, but he did. "Oh! Look at you! Look at how big you are!", Delia lifted Norah up high and brought her back down to cuddle her at the end of her sentence. Mary stood by and watched her with Norah, she was fortunate that all of her work colleagues loved Norah, she only wished that Stan was here to see this. "Hi Delia", Mary stood and looked at her and gave a sarcastic wave, "Mary I'm so sorry", she laughed and went and sat down with Norah at her desk, and got more cakes from her bottom draw, there was 4 beautifully decorated cakes in the tub. "I was just so happy to see Norah, please dig in, I've got one for Norah too." Mary didn't need telling twice, Delia's cakes were ace, Marshall certainly didn't need telling twice either. Norah was sat on Delia's knee whilst Marshall and Mary were sat on the edge of Delia's desk. What a sight it was. Not a word came out of anyone's mouth until they were finished, even Norah's."Jesus Delia how did you get so good",Mary was finished, only wishing she could of had another one. Marshall laughed, "she means thank you Delia that was lovely", he said this as he sucked his thumb to get the chocolate icing off it. They all laughed, "thank you Delia", Mary said quietly. Norah finished up her piece of cakes and was covered in chocolate, they all laughed at it. "I have to send Stan this", Mary took her phone out and took a photo of Norah. "Chief take a photo of me and Norah", Delia grabbed her phone out the draw as she asked Marshall this. "Sure of course, of course", Marshall stood back with Mary as she took the photo. Marshall looked at the photo he took, "that's cute", he handed the phone back to Delia! "I love it! This has to be an annual thing! We should all get a photo! I'll get Charlie! Hold on!", she handed Norah to Mary when she went to go and find Charlie. "This photo is totally being taken at my desk." Mary hadn't agreed to this whole photo thing, but she was having it at her desk, and she thought it was kind of a good idea. But she didn't tell anyone that. "Ok everyone", Delia was back with Charlie. Mary was sat on her chair with Norah on her lap, Marshall and Delia on either side, crouched down to Mary's height. It was a picture perfect moment, smiles on all of there faces. What a beautiful photo this was. Charlie gave the phone back to Delia and was off. She looked through her camera roll and stared at the photo. It was perfect. Marshall was still crouched down talking to Norah. "Come on then show us!", Mary was eager to see it. Delia turned her phone around to show Mary and Marshall. Marshall choked up. Mary choked up. It was perfect. "This is getting printed right away!",Delia was off to her desk to print the photo out. "Do you mind?", Marshall stood up and put out his hands out to Norah, implying that he wanted to hold her. Mary was stunned as she looked up, "erm no no course not.", she lifted Norah from her lap and watched Marshall walk into the office with her. What was he doing? Marshall walked into his office with Norah and sat on his chair with her. He was talking to her "and this is where Uncle Stan used to work, but now Uncle Marshall works here now, cause Uncle Marshall and Momma don't work together no more, which Uncle Marshall is very sad about", why was he talking about himself in third person? He laughed and looked back at Norah who was still engrossed in him. He sat there in silence for a while. Then he started talking to Norah again, showing her all the office supplies and pointing out ridiculous objects that she would never understand, not at her age anyways. He pointed to the picture of her and she smiled, "that's you. Your Mom gave it to me as a present for becoming Chief, she calls me Chief but it's Marshall to her, and Uncle Marshall to you.", he put his finger on her chest gently as she grabbed it. Mary and Delia stood in the door frame admiring this site. He looked up to them both and laughed "Inspectors", he coughed and straightened his tie. Both Delia and Mary walked in and Delia handed him the photo they just took. "It's, its, perfect", he was stunned at how great it was. Mary was smiling for starters. Even Norah was smiling. "I sent it to Stan.", Delia smiled and put her phone back in her pocket. "We just about ready Uncle Marshall?", Mary looked at him as she knew he had a lot to do. Marshall looked up, this was the first time he had been called Uncle Marshall by anyone other than himself. "Yeah, sure", he stood up and grabbed his phone and keys, not forgetting Norah of course. "Oh can we not just keep her a little longer?" Delia asked with a laugh as she kissed Norah on the forehead and gave her cheek a rub. "Jeez I wish everyone was like this when I left the office." Mary gathered her things from her desk and got Norah's bag. "Okay Delia, I'm gunna go home grab a clean shirt and other things then drop Mary off at her home then come back, you gunna be okay? You need anything?", he held the door open for Mary as he waited for Delia's reply, "No Chief I'm good here, try and sneak Norah back though?" She teased Mary, "I'll stay in the office until you get back. I'll see you Mary!" "Bye Delia!", Mary and Marshall stepped into the elevator.

/

They came out of the elevator door and into the car park. They walked across the car park and Marshall strapped Norah into her car seat, she was still smiling and happy as ever. He walked round to the opposite side of the car and hopped in. "I'm pleased I don't have to do that every day", Marshall gave a big sigh as he sat in the seat. "It's not that big of a job", she laughed. "Okay so just to my house and then we'll get you home yeah?", Marshall gave her a nod as he started the engine. "That picture was good? Right?", Mary held the picture in her hand, she took this one to put in a frame at home. "Yeah, it is", Marshall looked at the photo and smiled at Mary. "Today was good. Wasn't it? Nice to take Norah into the office, probably the only time she's gunna be aloud in really.", Mary hated the fact that if she was still working as a Witsec Inspector when Norah could understand, she wouldn't be able to tell her. "It was fun yeah. You can take her back soon. Just not when she's older.", Marshall understood were Mary was coming from. "She's been pretty well behaved today, I'm impressed!", Marshall looked into the rear view mirror, checking if Norah was ok. "That's really become a habit hasn't it?" Mary laughed at him because she noticed him doing it again. "Yeah she's not too bad at the moment, wait until she's getting teeth. She can come and live with you and Nancy Drew!", Mary laughed at the image of Marshall getting up during the night for the feeds, changing nappies and Norah having Marshall's life. "I for one believe I would be able to manage. If that's what you're implying.", she hated it when he said 'imply' when he really meant thought. "Norah hasn't been to your house before has she?", Mary could never recall going to Marshall's house since he moved in with Abigail. "No. This will be first of many trips I can imagine.", Marshall was frowning at the fact he hadn't brought Norah to his house before."Yeah we'll see.", Mary knew Marshall wouldn't have time to have Norah round, which was sad for both Marshall and Norah. Luckily Marshall's house wasn't far from the office. "I'm not gunna find any dirty underwear on the couch am I?", Mary asked sarcastically, this made Marshall blush. He swallowed hardly, "not today Inspector." Mary was laughing hard at how red she had made Marshall go. They pulled up onto Marshall's drive. "You're coming in. I'm not having you wait in the car", this was an order for Marshall. "Okay Sir", Mary went and got Norah out from the car whilst Marshall went to go and unlock the door, to his surprise it was already open. He waited for Mary as he was holding the door open for her, Mary walked into the door and down the steps lesson her into the kitchen, "Mr Mann, this is a fine place you got here.", Mary admired the modernness of it all. "Abs! You home? Abs!", Marshall shouted of Abigail and he lead Mary and Norah into the sitting room, they were in mid way conversation as Marshall opened the door. "Abigail?!" "Kenny?!" "Mary?!" "Marshall?!".

**Well! A lot has gone on on this chapter! Hence the big update! How cute is the photo scene! Marshall and Norah time is also the sweetest. What have Mary and Marshall just walked into? It couldn't go on perfectly forever! Please stay with me! The next update is going to be within the next few days! Thank you for all the reviews and views on this story! **


	21. Chapter 21 : Wrong Time

The scene Mary and Marshall had just walked into was really quite something else. It wasn't anything like they had witnessed before. And they had witnessed a lot of things in their lives. They both stood at the door frame staring down at a half naked Abigail and Kenny. Abigail was flushed, scarlett red rushed across her cheeks, her brown-loose curled hair was a mess. Kenny, on the other hand, was as white as a sheet. He glared at Mary. "What. What. Wha-tttt, the hell is this!", Mary screamed, she was stunned. Well and truly stunned. "Get the fuck out of my house you piece of shit!", Marshall had lost it. Marshall grabbed Kenny and put him up against the wall. "Do I have to ask you again. Get the fuck out of my house now!", Marshall was going red in the face, he was right in Kenny's face. "Marshall! Marshall please, put him down!", Abigail screamed this as she ran across the room from the couch, she was grabbing Marshall's arm. Mary could not believe what she was seeing, she was only being calm because Norah was there. She couldn't believe Norah was witnessing this all. "Marshall! Please!", Abigail begged Marshall, "Marshall you're gunna hurt him! Leave him alone!", it seemed like the only thing Abigail cared about was Kenny. Kenny fought back, he could only take so much. He took a swing at Marshall, who's Marshal training was really in favour. He dodged the swing from Kenny. This was all too much for Mary to stand and watch. She couldn't watch the only two men left in her life fight. She knew who would win the fight. Marshall by a long shot. He was her hero. "Marshall, Kenny please stop! Mary help me!", Abigail was crying, Mary knew this was only because she got caught. Mary needed to take action. Marshall was on the floor with Kenny by this time, Kenny's face was a mess. Mary put Norah on the couch, but ensured it was not the one Abigail and Kenny had just been on. She secured her with pillows and shoved Abigail next to Norah to make sure she could look after her. Even though that was the last person she wanted to look after Norah. Mary was in US Marshal mode. She had to protect Marshall, her partner. He had protected her for so long, now it was her time protect him. "Marshall, Marshall, he's not worth it! Marshall!", Mary got Marshall by the arm and used her whole body to push him away from Kenny, he tried to fight her, he just wanted to get his hands back on Kenny. How he wanted that. He was staring at Kenny, squinting his eyes which made him look more angry. He felt Mary push him more and more, "Marshall, please! Marshall, he is not worth it!", Mary needed to get Marshall out before Kenny was killed, "if not for me, then for Norah! Marshall please!", Mary was using all of her force now and her chest was hurting, Marshall had finally let it go, after Mary mentioned Norah. He felt terrible that he had fought in front of Norah. He looked to her who was on the couch. He felt really bad. He stood up fully and shook it off. Kenny was on the floor still. Mary stood in front of Marshall and backed him up to the wall as Kenny stood up. He tried to take another swing at Marshall and he only just managed to scrape Mary. That was it. Marshall grabbed Mary and swung her round, to take his last swing at Kenny, he managed to connect to his jaw. How dare he even touch his partner. "Marshall please!", both Mary and Abigail were shouting of him now. "Shit Mary I'm so sorry", Kenny finally plucked up the courage to say something, he could see he caught Mary. "Fuck you." And that was polite from Mary. "Marshall please hun, don't go, we need to talk.", Abigail stood up from the sofa and was walking towards Marshall. "Don't!", Marshall let out a sigh. "Don't you dare come near me. Come on Mary we're leaving.", he grabbed Mary's arm and got Norah and practically ran out of the door. Mary had managed to be released from Marshall's grip. "Don't you dare call me or him. Either of you! You pair of fools!", Mary could have said a lot worse, but now she had Marshall to think about. She had managed to grab a bag for him which was already made. She ran out to the car. She didn't know who she was more concerned about, Marshall or Norah. She popped the bag on the back seats where Norah was strapped in her car seat. Marshall was sat in the passenger seat. She got in the drivers seat. "Ma-mare, I can't drive. Just drive. Anywhere!"

/

What Mary and Marshall had just walked into would scar them for life. Silence was the only thing that was in the car. Not even Norah made a sound. Marshall was staring out of the car window. Mary could see a tear coming from his eye. She hated this. Mary hated seeing Marshall like this. How she just wanted to hold him. "I got you some things. You can stop at my house for a while. You can wash the clothes you have on when we get in." Mary had to break the silence. "There will be no need. I've ruined your life enough. Just take me to office I'll sleep there." Marshall didn't even look at Mary saying this sentence, his eyes were fixed on looking out the window. "Don't be so damn stupid Marshall!" Mary was angry with him. "I have been stupid.", Marshall again didn't look at Mary. "Marshall please, you can stay at my house. I'll have Jinx make up the spare room." Mary just glanced at Marshall. "I'll get Delia to lock up for you." "Mare there's no need, I'm sleeping at the office." This time Marshall stared at Mary. "Marshall you're staying at my house and that is that," Mary raised her voice a little until she remembered Norah is in the car. "Mary okay, but shush, Norah." He raised and lowered his hands he said this signalling Mary to be quiet. The ride to Mary's house was somewhat different. A bad different. It was quiet and eerie. "Is this gunna be ok? I mean I can always stay somewhere else yano?", these were the only words Marshall spoke throughout the journey and he said it for the final time as they pulled on to Mary's drive. "Marshall, please. I'm not having you stay in the office and it'll be company for Norah." Mary reassured Marshall that it was fine to stay at hers for the night.

**So! Sorry about the length of time this took to upload but I recently received my GCSE results and have been celebrating them! I Am joining college soon so I am going to be writing a couple chapters before I add the next story to the website! I have decided to make this into a saga which will have 21 chapters in each part! What does everyone think of the story so far? I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and viewed this as you have been so kind and I am so grateful! Especially since this is my first story! Please stay with me! I'll be back soon! Enjoy :-)**


End file.
